A feladat
by stoobie
Summary: Titokzatos, furcsa lány, és egy küldetés. Főbb szereplők: Draco és Lucius Malfoy, Perselus Piton. Némi erotika, de nem részletes.
1. Chapter 1

1. fejezet

- Hello, beülhetünk ide? – kérdezi egy fiú, elhúzva az ajtót. – Minden fülke tele van.

Kicsit bosszús vagyok, amiért elterelik a figyelmemet a tájról, de csak bólintok, és nézem tovább az elsuhanó, sokszínű szántóföldeket.

Most először ülök a Roxfort Expresszen. Örültem, hogy nem zaklat senki, egyedül lehetek. Erre megjelenik itt ez a két fiú, és belerondítanak a magányomba. Ez még csak hagyján, de akkora zajt csapnak a ládáikkal, hogy az hihetetlen. Kis híján még a szememet is kiverik, de mégsem sikerül felpakolni a poggyásztartóra őket. Megunom, felállok, két mozdulatomba kerül, és a ládák a helyükön vannak. Visszaülök, és tovább nézem a – most már erdős – tájat.

- Öhm… kösz – mondja az a fiú, aki bekéredzkedett. Rápillantok, s ezzel elintézettnek tekintem az ügyet. Ez az egyetlen pillantás elég volt, hogy felmérjem: a külseje átlagos, a varázstudása átlagos. A másik fiú sem különb nála. Még a hajuk színe is egyezik: ugyanaz a seszínű barna, ami minden második embernek adatott. Alighanem velem egykorúak.

- Új vagy a Roxfortban? – kérdezi az egyik elmésen. A szemébe nézek, és hagyom, hadd jöjjön rá a válaszra magától. Egy kicsit vár, de miután rájön, hogy nem fogok neki válaszolni, kénytelen használni a fejét. Talán meg is teszi, mert bólint, és elővesz egy sakk-készletet, és a barátjával játszani kezdenek.

Hurrá, megmenekülök a fárasztó kérdések elől! Nem is szólnak hozzám többször. Okos fiúk.

Mire a vonat megáll, besötétedik. Leveszem a ládámat, belebújok a taláromba, és kilépek a fülkéből. Leszállok, s hagyom, hogy a diákok magukkal sodorjanak. Hamarosan meg is érkezem a fiákerekhez, amik elé fura, opálos tekintetű, szárnyas, lószerű jószágok vannak befogva. Ezek tehát a thesztrálok. Kicsit csontosak, de amúgy bájosak. Nem keresgélek, felülök a legközelebbi kocsira, az sem zavar, hogy azon már négyen ülnek. Azután meggondolom magam, és előre mászok, s közben kicsit megtaposom az egyik fiú combját.

- Hé, nem látsz? – kiált felháborodottan. Visszanézek, s elismerem, van is rá oka. A cipőm nyoma ott virít a talárján. Előrehajolok, jó alaposan megcsapkodom, s voila!, a port el is tüntettem. Nem foglalkozom vele tovább, inkább átmászok a thesztrál hátára. Az állat felrántja a fejét, orrlyukai kitágulnak, és a levegőbe szimatol. Kinyújtom a kezemet, s hagyom, hogy megszaglássza. Megvakargatom a homlokát, s a szárnya tövét, s már indulunk is a többi fiáker után.

Sokkal jobb itt, viszonylag egyedül, mint másik öt ember szövegét hallgatni. A csend jó.

Az égre pillantok. Már csak egy órám maradt hátra. Még bámészkodok egy kicsit, a csillagképeket keresgélem. Mikor már nem tudom, hogy melyik fénypötty valódi, és melyiket képzeli oda az agyam, a kastély irányába nézek.

Széles, tornyokkal tűzdelt, bástyákkal szabdalt szabálytalan alapú épület magasodik egy messzi domb tetején. Sok száz ablakának némelyikén fény szűrődik ki. Nem messze tőle – legalábbis ebből a távolságból közelinek tűnik – tömör, fekete árnyak takarják el az eget. Ez tehát a Tiltott Rengeteg. Alig várom, hogy bejárjam.

Lassan beérünk az iskola parkjába. Nem messze vagyunk az erdőtől, hallom, ahogy a szél egymáshoz ütögeti a kopaszodó ágakat. Lecsusszanok a thesztrál hátáról, megpaskolom a nyakát, és a kastély felé indulok. Ismét csak követem a többieket. Az épületben körbepillantok, megállapítom, hogy impozáns, de komolyabb érzelmeket nem vált ki belőlem. A diákok elhelyezkednek az asztaloknál, én a bejárat mellett állok, s arra várok, hogy bevonuljanak az elsősök. Beállok a sor végére, s együtt megyünk tovább. Tudom, hogy mindenki értetlenül néz rám, de hiába vagyok tizenhat éves, ha itt még jóformán elsősnek számítok. A beosztási ceremónián ugyanúgy részt kell vennem. Türelmesen várok a soromra, s közben a tanárokat pásztázom. A magas, szigorú tekintetű boszorkány, aki az elsősöket bekísérte, bizonyára McGalagony professzor. A tanári emelvény közepén maga Albus Dumbledore foglal helyet. Jobbra tőle üres a hely, azután egy alacsony, kissé elhasználódott, piszkos talárt viselő boszorkány ül. Ő lehet Bimba professzor. A gyógynövénytan tanára mellett egy igen vaskos lencséjű szemüveget, és számtalan lepellel borított ruházatot viselő nő ül. Fogalmam sincs, ki lehet, mit tanít. Az asztal végén pedig egy jól megtermett, szakállas, nagy hajú ember foglal helyet. Alighanem ő Hagrid, a félóriás.

Dumbledore bal kezénél ül Piton professzor, a bájitaltan tanára. Más nem nézhet ilyen undokul. Alaposan megnézem magamnak. Tőle balra egy viszonylag fiatal, húszas éveiben járó, szikár vonású férfi feszít. Az új SVK tanár, ha jól értettem a fiákerben ülők szavait. Kár érte, lehet, ő sem éri meg, hogy még egy évet itt taníthasson.

- Eera, Fitrah!

Ez volnék én. Most már mindenki tudja a nevemet. Szinte teljes a csönd, ahogy a kis székhez sétálok, és leülök. McGalagony a fejemre rakja a vén, koszhodt süveget, és… Nem történik semmi. Nem kiáltja ki hangosan egyik ház nevét sem. Érzem, hogy kutakodik az agyamban, de nem hagyom, így nem tudja eldönteni, hova soroljon be. Elszámolok magamban százig. A süveg még mindig nem határozta el magát. Leveszem a fejemről, felállok, s a meghökkent professzor kezébe nyomom.

- Ráférne egy bűbájfrissítés – közlöm vele. Akkora csönd támad erre, hogy szinte hallom, hogy a házimanók leejtenek egy villát, például.

Elindulok az asztalok között, cipőm sarka keményen koppan a kövön. Tekintetek százai követnek. Már majdnem kiérek, mikor felcsendül az igazgató hangja:

- Miss Eera!

Nem mondtam volna? Lány vagyok. Megállok, visszafordulok, és várom, hogy Dumbledore folytassa. Nyilván azért szólított meg, mert mondanivalója van a számomra. De egyelőre csak int, hogy menjek közelebb. A cipősarkak ismét kopognak. Egészen a tanárok asztaláig megyek. A hátamon érzem, hogy mindenki engem néz.

- Miss. Eera, szeretném, ha a vacsora után felkísérne az irodámba – közli velem, s átható kék szemeivel az arcomat kutatja. Hiába, nem tud róla leolvasni semmit. – Addig foglaljon helyet valamelyik asztalnál, egyen-igyon, s majd azután megbeszéljük, hova kerüljön.

- Igen, igazgató úr – felelem, s már fordulok is el tőle. Hallom, hogy kettőt tapsol, mire az asztalok megtelnek étellel. Végignézek az asztalok feletti díszítésen, és a zöld-ezüst dekoráció nyeri el a tetszésemet. Kinézek magamnak egy sültes tálat, s hiába nincs hely, az ott ülő fiúk nem győznek félreugrálni, hogy leülhessek közéjük. A legtöbb lopva vigyorog, az egyik a padon „felejti" a kezét, hogy ráüljek. Nem tudnak zavarba hozni. Az ő bajuk, ha kilapítom az ujjaikat. Nem sikkantok fel, még csak el sem pirulok. Elrontom a mókájukat. Egy szívtelen dög vagyok. A lányok máris ellenséges pillantásokat vetnek rám, azt hiszik, el akarom happolni előlük a készséges fiúkat. Némelyiket meg is fogom szerezni, de nem most. Talán az a szőke, fürkész tekintetű lesz az első, akit kicsit megtapostam a fiákerben. Hirtelen átnyúlok az asztalon, s a láncánál fogva kirántom a mellzsebéből az óráját. Letelt az idő. El kell fogyasztanom. A fiú nem várja meg, míg visszateszem a vekkerét, kirántja a kezemből, s rám mereszti villámló szemeit.

A talárom zsebébe nyúlok, s előhúzom az ott lapuló fiolát. Fél percig gyönyörködöm a gyöngyházszínű, lustán örvénylő, sűrű folyadékban, azután megfogok egy kést. Látom, kíváncsian lesik minden mozdulatom. Egy apró mozdulattal felsebzem a számat, amitől többen felnyögnek. Kihúzom a dugót, s lecsorgatom a torkomon a fiola tartalmát. A seb azért kell, hogy hamarabb felszívódjon. Tizenegy éve fogyasztom, minden este, mégsem tudom legyőzni azt a kis öklendezést és remegést, ami ilyenkor jelentkezik. Most sem maradnak el. Amikor végre vége, felpillantok, s látom, mindenki elborzadva néz rám. Gondolatban vállat vonok, az üres fiolát visszadugaszolom, s elsüllyesztem a zsebemben. Azután a tányéromra szedek némi sültet – a közepe kicsit véres, ahogy szeretem. Felszúrom az első falatot a villára, mikor egy kéz tolakodik az orrom elé.

- Draco Malfoy – vigyorog a szőke fiú, innen szemből. Megáll a kezemben a villa. Ismerem ezt a nevet. Hosszú, vékony ujjai vannak, gondosan ápolt körmök fénylenek a végén. Végre bekapom a falatot, s úgy teszek, mintha semmi nem lenne előttem. Hamar rájön, hogy hiába dugja a képembe, a kézfogás elmarad.

Két falat után eltolom magam elől a tányért. Nem esik jól az étel, ilyenkor nem. Később szoktam vacsorázni, egy-két órával. Az asztalra könyökölök, a tenyerembe támasztom az arcomat, és várom, hogy az igazgató elfogyassza a vacsoráját. Addig, hogy ne unatkozzak, végignézek a társaimon. A szőke, aki Dracónak nevezte magát, lopva méreget. Talán most fordult elő vele először, hogy egy lány nem ájuldozott tőle. Meg kell hagyni, csinos darab. Ha olyan lesz, mint az apja… Tőle jobbra és balra is egy-egy nagyra nőtt, bamba képű fickó vigyorog. Azt gyanítom, ez az állandó arckifejezésük, mert túl sokat nem foghatnak fel a körülöttük zajló eseményekből. Tömik a fejüket, ujjaikon végigcsorog az étel nedve. Inkább másra nézek, mielőtt viszontlátnám a két falat sültet.

Áh, mind egyformák. A fiúk az asztal alá próbálnak látni, a lányok kritikusan méregetnek, hátha találnak rajtam valami hibát. Nincs szerencséjük, tökéletes vagyok. Étcsoki-barna hajam alig hosszabb egy centinél, kis tüsikbe rendezve meredezik. A szemem ugyanolyan színű, ajkaim csókolnivalóan dúsak, pirosak. A bőröm körülbelül ugyanolyan sápadt, mint Malfoyé, de ennek is megvan az oka. A testemen is hiába keresnének kivetnivalót. Nem vagyok sovány, de a molettől is messze állok. Izmos vagyok, bár nem feltűnően.

Ennyi épp elég ahhoz, hogy az a lány, nem messze Malfoytól, gyilkos tekintettel méregessen. Alighanem járnak, vagy csak néha összeborulnak, de a lány biztosan kisajátítaná magának a fiút. Rávillantom a fogaimat, amitől hátrahőköl, de hamar összekapja magát. Vegye hadüzenetnek. Meg is teszi.

- Draco, édes, ideadnád a sót? – nyafog.

- Hagyjál békén, Pansy, nem látod, hogy eszek? – mordul rá Malfoy. Lerí róla, hogy unja a lányt. – Különben is, ott van az orrod előtt!

Pansy, drágám, öngólt lőttél – kárörvendek.

Amikor végre eltűnik a teríték, felállok, és az igazgatói iroda felé indulok. Egyszer sem tévedek el, tökéletes a belső iránytűm. Épp az őrszobor rusnyaságára keresem a megfelelő szót, mikor Dumbledore mellém ér.

- Nagyon jó, látom, kiismeri magát a kastélyban! – mosolyog, s egy fáklya fénye megcsillantja a szemüvegét. Tenyerét a kőszörnyre helyezi, mire az félreugrik, feltárva ezzel egy nyílást, melyből egy csigalépcső vezet a magasba. Dumbledore-t követve én is a lépcsőre lépek, ami megmozdul, tesz egy teljes fordulatot, s máris az igazgatói iroda előterében vagyunk. Belépünk a tényleges irodába, helyet foglal az asztala mögött. Sok kis ezüst bigyó zizeg, kattog, csilingel a bútorokon, a falakat könyvespolcok sokasága borítja, csordultig pakolva valamennyi. Még egy Merengőt is felfedezek.

Rendes az öreg, hagyja, hogy kibámészkodjam magam.

- Foglaljon helyet, Miss Eera – int egy másik székre. Leülök, s máris folytatja.

- Az iskola alapítása óta nem történt olyan, hogy a Süveg ne tudta volna beosztani az egyik diákot valamelyik házba.

Várom a folytatást. Aprót biccentek, hogy megértettem.

- Éppen ezért, nincs megfelelő protokoll az ilyen esetekre. Szeretném feltenni a kérdést: melyik házat óhajtja választani? A Griffendélbe, mely a bátrak háza, a…

- Köszönöm, hallottam a Süveg dalát – akasztom meg. Meghökkent arcán látom, hogy ez is példa nélküli eset, amit a falon lógó portrék hőbörgése is igazol. Dumbledore egy intéssel elhallgattatja őket, majd elmosolyodik.

- Bátor, és őszinte. Azt hiszem, a Griffendél az önnek való ház.

- Én azt hiszem, jobban érezném magam abban a házban, melynek az asztalánál ültem – jelentem ki.

- Ha így érzi, ám legyen. Még néhány apróság: mivel nem a süveg osztotta be, a pontlevonás és -juttatás nem érinti.

- Értem.

- A házvezető tanára Piton professzor. – Felcsillan a szemem. - A hálókörletét nem hagyhatja el takarodó után, és…

- Az nem fog menni – szakítom félbe ismét.

- Ha megkérdezhetném, miért nem?

- Mert a szabadban alszom. Mindig – nyomom meg az utolsó szót. Dumbledore felvonja a szemöldökét. Látom, bővebb magyarázatot vár. Majd később megkapja.

- Ez esetben csupán annyi a kérésem, hogy a Tiltott Rengeteget kerülje el.

Megcsóválom a fejem.

- Higgye el, igazgató úr, meg tudom védeni magam.

- Biztos ebben? – mered rám a szemüvege fölött.

- Igen.

- Ez esetben nincs más hátra, mint hogy jó éjszakát kívánjak. Frics urat, a gondnokot majd tájékoztatom, hogy ön szabadon távozhat a kastély épületéből éjszakánként. A csomagját a Mardekár klubhelyiségében találja, az órarendjével együtt.

- Köszönöm, igazgató úr! – Valóban hálás vagyok, hogy nem gördít elém akadályokat, mert kénytelen lennék azokat megszegni. Felállok, és az ajtóhoz lépek, amikor még utánam szól:

- Miss Eera! Még egy szóra, ha lehetne…

- Igen, professzor úr?

- Érdekelne, mi volt a fiolában, amit kiivott az étkezés elején. – Ismét vizslat.

- Akromantula-méreg – felelem. Sikerül vele meglepnem Albus Dumbledore-t, minden varázslók legbölcsebbikét. Látom a kérdést a szemében. Közelebb lépek, félrehúzom a talárom, és a blúzom nyakát. Feltárom előtte az égővörös sebhelyeket.  
- Öt évesen megmart egy fiatal akromantula. Túléltem, sok hasznos képességet szereztem általa, de függővé váltam a mérgétől. Ez tart életben. És hogy az első kérdésére válaszoljak: pókhálóban szeretek aludni. Ezért kell a szabadban töltenem az éjszakákat.

- Értem – mondja Dumbledore. – Valóban, nem lenne túl örvendetes, ha a diákok reggel egy gigászi pókhálóval találnák szemben magukat… Van az ön számára egy remek hírem – mosolyodik el. – A Tiltott Rengetegben Hagrid barátunknak köszönhetően népes akromantula populáció él.

Nem ragozza tovább, tudja, hogy értem, mit akar ezzel mondani. Nem lesz gond az utánpótlással. Mintha nem tudnám.

- Van még valami, amiről tudnom kéne? – szegezi nekem a következő kérdést. Elmosolyodok. Néhány dolgot azért megtartok magamnak.

- Nem eszek gyerekeket.

Hangosan felnevet.

- Rendben, köszönöm! Jó éjszakát! – bocsát el.

- Jó éjszakát, igazgató úr!

Mint mondottam, sok hasznos képességet szereztem az óriáspóktól. Ezek közé tartozik az, hogy remekül tájékozódom, egy labirintusban is rögtön megtalálnám a helyes utat. A másik pedig, hogy nincs szükségem fényre. Ezek után nem meglepő, hogy a hetedik emeleti irodából tíz perc alatt teszem meg az utat a Mardekár klubhelyiségéig. Benyitok, és mit látok? A ládámban kotorásznak. A tanszereken és a ruháimon kívül nem sok érdekességet találhatnak benne. Malfoy egyik bambája épp az egyik melltartómmal illegeti magát. A falnak vetem a hátamat, és várom, hogy kiszórakozzák magukat, amikor Malfoy kiemel valamit. Ügyes fiú, megtalálta a fiolákat.

- Tedd vissza! – szólok rá. Ijedtében majdnem elejti az értékes üvegcsét. Már megint mindenki minket néz.

- Minek ez neked? – kérdezi, miután összeszedte magát. – Ez akromantula-méreg!

Néhányan felszisszennek, de várják a fejleményeket.

- Ezzel szoktam megmérgezni azokat, akik a cuccaim közt nyúlkálnak – felelem. A bamba fiú gyorsan elhajítja a melltartómat, és eliszkol a ládámtól, jó messzire. Malfoy előjön a nyerő lapjával:

- Prefektus vagyok, jelentenem kell, hogy tiltott szert tartasz magadnál!

- Jelentsd – hagyom rá, majd odasétálok, kiveszem a kezéből a mérget, és visszarakom a ládámba. Levetem a taláromat, csak egy vékony blúz, és a térdemig sem érő szoknya marad rajtam. A talárt belerakom a ládába, aminek lecsukom a fedelét, és egy néma varázslattal, ami mellesleg saját fejlesztésű, lezárom. Rajtam kívül senki nem tudja mostantól kinyitni. Megnézem a másnapi órarendemet. Bájitaltan, SVK, mugliismeret. Mindegyik dupla.

A szoknyám derekába tűzöm a pálcámat, és elhagyom a zöldes fényben derengő szobát, és a hüledező diákokat.

Csupán két perc, és máris a parkban vagyok. Még három, és már a Rengeteg szélén állok. Mélyen beszívom az erdő illatát, hallgatom a vadak neszezését. Azután belépek az erdőbe. Belső érzékeimre hagyatkozva megyek egyre beljebb a sűrűbe. A fák egyre vénebbek, a sötétség egyre mélyül. Huszonegy percembe kerül, mire megtalálom a tökéletes helyet. Felriasztok valamilyen lényt, de nem foglalkozom vele. Ez a hely mától az enyém. Egy kis tisztás, nem nagyobb, mint egy szoba, s erős, magas fák állják körül. Előhúzom a pálcámat, s az egyik fára rámutatva elkiáltom magam:

- Exorior textus!

Fényes, ragacsos anyag lövell ki a pálcám hegyéből, mely felcsavarodik a fa törzsére. Onnan a következő fára irányítom a pálcámat, s ezt egészen addig folytatom, míg egy tökéletes pókháló nem feszül a kis tisztás felett. S bár a szálak nem vastagabbak egy cérnaszálnál, még a félóriást is elbírná a háló.

Elégedetten lerúgom a cipőmet, és immár mezítláb felkapaszkodom a hálóra. Elég ingatag, mégsem tartok attól, hogy leesek. A pókok sem botladoznak a hálójukon, nemde? S nem csak azért, mert nyolc lábuk van… Elhelyezkedek középen, s elfekszem. Élvezem, ahogy ring velem a háló. A levelek között átszűrődő holdfényt bámulva alszom el.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Még pirkadat előtt arra ébredek, hogy valami nagyon rázza a hálót. Gyorsan körülnézek, s meglátom a varjú méretű, sárga tollazatú madarat. Kétségbeesetten rikácsol, s minél jobban vergődik, annál jobban belegabalyodik a hálóba. És ettől még hangosabb. Óvatosan megközelítem, és nagy vesződségek árán kiszabadítom. Hálából belemar a karomba, jókora sebet ejtve rajta. Még egyszer felém kap a csőrével, de elhessentem, mire eltűnik végre.

A blúzomat és a hálót vörösre festi a vérem. Nagy hiba, hogy egyetlen gyógyító varázst sem ismerek. Ellenben a ládámban van egy zacskó fekete por, amit ha a sebbe szórok, begyógyítja azt. Így hát lekecmergek az „ágyamról", belebújok a cipőmbe, és a kastély felé veszem az irányt. Sajgó karomat magamhoz szorítva lépdelek át a parkon. A folyosókon sem találkozom senkivel. Viszont a klubhelyiségben ott ül Malfoy.

- Hol voltál az éjjel? – kérdezi fel sem pillantva. Szinte meg sem hallom, zúg a fejem a vérveszteségtől. Csak akkor néz fel, mikor a ládámat nyitom fel. Ha lehet ülve megtántorodni, ő megteszi. Alighanem az riasztja meg, hogy most már az egész blúzom – ami mellesleg ma reggelig hófehér volt -, csurom vér. Hamar összekapja magát, és nekem szegezi a következő kérdést.

- Láttam, hogy a Rengetegbe mentél. Tudod, hogy ezzel hány pontját sértetted meg a házirendnek?

Nagyon bosszant az okoskodása, de most nem érek rá vele foglalkozni. Beletúrok a ládába, és kitapogatom a kis bőrzacskót. Szétnyitom, kiveszek belőle egy csipet port, és a sebbe szórom. Összeszorítom a fogaimat, hogy ne szisszenjek fel. A por ugyanis rettentően éget. Hanyatt fekszem a padlón, és várom, hogy kifejtse a hatását. Ez sajnos hosszú folyamat. A seb nagyságától és mélységétől függően változik, de a legkevesebb idő, ami alatt végez, húsz perc. Most azonban tovább fog tartani.

Ilyenkor halottnak tűnök. Jó néhány emberre ráhoztam már így a frászt. Most is ez történik. A légzésem lelassul, a szokásos tizenhat-húsz helyett csupán hétszer veszek levegőt percenként. A pulzusom kitapinthatatlan. Az érzékeim azonban ugyanolyan élesek. Tudok mozogni is, ha akarok, de így kényelmesebb. És gyorsabb.

- Hé, mi van veled? – kérdezi Malfoy. Tisztán hallom a hangjában a pánikot. Mellém térdel, és a csuklómat meg a nyakamat taperolja. - Szent Szalamandra, szólok Pitonnak!

Felpattan, s már indulna kifelé, amikor utánanyúlok, és megfogom a bokáját. Hatalmasat borul.

- Felesleges bárkit hívnod – közlöm vele. Ez plusz öt percembe fog kerülni. Inkább, mint a felhajtás, ami ilyenkor szokott körülvenni…

Malfoy nem szól többet, nem is mozdul. Tán még pislogni is elfelejt. Szerencsére még korán van, senki nem ténfereg a klubhelyiségben. Háromnegyed órával később az égető érzés megszűnik. Felsóhajtok, légzésem, pulzusom rendeződik, bőröm visszanyeri eredeti színét. Felülök, végignézek magamon. Blúzom, szoknyám recseg a rákérgesedett vértől. Egy pálcaintés, és a kezemről eltűnik a vér. Sebnek, hegnek nyoma sincs. Első dolgom elcsomagolni az értékes port. Azután kiveszek egy garnitúra öltözetet és egy törölközőt a ládából. Ledobom magamról a véres göncöket, nem foglalkozom azzal, hogy Malfoy kigúvadt szemekkel bámul. Lerúgom a cipőmet is. A ruhákat behajítom a kandalló tüzébe. Megvárom, míg a lángok belekapnak, csak azután indulok a fürdő felé.

Alig állok a vízpermet alá, amikor nyílik az ajtó, és belép rajta Malfoy. Vigyorogva nézi, ahogy lemosom magamról a vért, Tíz perc után már erősen feszül a nadrágja. Közönyösen nézek rá, mégis elindul felém. Az sem zavarja, hogy esetlen bőrig ázik. Amikor megpróbál tapizni, gyomron rúgom. Most nincs kedvem hozzá. Ha van egy csöpp kis esze, érti a célzást.

Pihegve görnyed a csempén, szép vonású arcát eltorzítja a düh és a fájdalom. Én közben elzárom a csapot, hisz már tiszta vagyok, lemostam magamról minden mocskot.

- Ezt még meg fogod bánni! – sziszegi, mikor végre összeszedi magát annyira, hogy beszélni is tudjon. Bla-bla-bla… Mindig ezt mondják…

Végzek a törölközéssel, felöltözök, és magára hagyom a még mindig fújtató Malfoyt. Előszedem a ládámból a táskámat, belepakolom a tankönyveket, pergameneket, néhány tollat. Nadrágom korcába dugom a pálcámat, belebújok az egyentalárba, és lesétálok a nagyterembe. Még sehol senki, a teríték és a reggeli sincs még az asztalokon. Felpillantok a hatalmas ingaórára, és megállapítom, hogy még van fél órám a reggeliig. Leülök a tegnapi helyemre, és jobb híján előveszem a bájitalkönyvemet. Lapozgatom, bár valójában nem ragadja meg a figyelmemet semmi. Félredobom. Majd az órán foglalkozom vele. Arról ábrándozok inkább, hogy ha az az ostoba madár nem röppen bele a hálómba, talán most kelnék fel. Annyira beleélem magam, hogy arra rezzenek, hogy szállingóznak a többiek. Alighogy elveszem a könyökömet az asztalról, az megtelik étellel. Nem várok, teletöltöm a csészémet gőzölgő, illatos teával, lenyakazok egy lágy tojást, és falatozni kezdek. Az utolsó korty teámat hörpintem fel, mikor megérkezik Malfoy és Pansy, kéz a kézben. A lány ragyog, Malfoy pedig a leggőgösebb arccal, amit valaha láttam, lépked mellette. Úgy látom, nem sikerült legyűrnie a gerjedelmét.

Felállok a padról, vállamra hajítom a táskámat, és elhagyom a nagytermet. Kicsit bóklászom a folyosókon, szemügyre veszem a páncélokat, a festményeket. Még egy szellemmel is összefutok. Így is korán érek a bájitalterem elé. Az ajtót zárva találom. Sebaj, felülök egy ablakpárkányra. Ez roppant nehézkes lenne egy átlagos embernek, mert a föld szintje alatt van a folyosó, az ablak pedig két méter magasan a padló felett. No de nekem? Hiszen szinte félig pók lettem! Nem okoz gondot felkapaszkodni a sima falon a párkányra. Elfészkelem magam, s a lábamat lóbálva várom, hogy elkezdődjön az óra. Lassan mindenki megérkezik. Malfoy szőke feje is megjelenik a kanyarban, a két bamba pedig szorosan a nyomában lépked. A Pansy névre hallgató leányzó mögöttük sutyorog egy másik lánnyal.

Csak akkor ugrok le nesztelenül a párkányról, mikor már csak a két bamba vitatkozik azon, ki menjen be előbb a terembe. Segítek nekik eldönteni a vitát.

- Hu! – kiáltok rájuk, mire ijedten szétugranak. A kettejük közt támadt rés épp elég arra, hogy besétáljak a laborba. Megkeresem az üstömet, lehajítom mellé a táskámat. Hurrá. Már megint Malfoy közelébe kerültem. A másik oldalamon egy fekete hajú, szemüveges legény áll, és egy vörössel sugdolózik.

- Mr Potter! – reccsen Piton hangja. Rögtön elhallgat mindenki. – Weasley úrral bizonyára az altató főzet összetevőit vitatják meg – mondja jó hangosa, tele gúnnyal.

- Nem, professzor úr – vágja rá Potter. Érzem a tanár és diákja közt vibráló feszültséget. Egyre szórakoztatóbb ez a hely!

- Minden bizonnyal fel tudja nekem sorolni ezeket az összetevőket, ugye, Potter?

- Nem, tanár úr – feleli engedelmesen, de dühtől reszkető hangon Potter.

- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért nem készült az órámra, Potter! – fordul el tőle Piton, s most engem néz ki magának.

- Miss Eera bizonyára tudja, mi kell a főzetbe, ugye? – kérdezi. Állom a tekintetét.

- Igen.

- Megosztaná velünk a tudását? – Még mindig ugyanolyan gunyoros, de a szeme érdeklődve csillan fel.

- Nem.

Úgy látom, ehhez nincs hozzászokva. Fogytán a türelme. Potter, Weasley, meg még egy páran hüledezve néznek rám. Malfoy gonoszul vigyorog, azt hiszi, most a földig fog alázni Piton.

- Miért nem? – vonja össze a szemöldökét a professzor.

- Nem az én dolgom a tanítás! – közlöm vele. Erre már Malfoy is felszisszen. Piton ajkai elkeskenyednek, igyekszik megőrizni a hidegvérét.

- Úgy! – mondja végül. – Húsz pont a…

Gúnyos mosolyra húzom a számat. Piton nem vonhat le tőlem pontokat. Valószínűleg tisztában van vele. Hát kitalál valami mást.

- Jöjjön ide! – int. Lesétálok mellé, a pálcájával odalebegteti az üstömet. – Itt fogja elkészíteni az altató főzetet. Ha nem lesz tökéletes, mindkét háztól levonok tíz-tíz pontot.

Bólintok. Nem lesz gond.

- Fejenként! – teszi hozzá egy gonosz mosoly kíséretében. A többiekre néz.

- Maguk pedig pontosan azt fogják csinálni, amit Eera. Granger, maga fogja megnevezni a hozzávalókat, amit ifjú tanársegédünk a főzethez használ! Gyerünk!

Egy bozontos, barna hajzuhatagot viselő lány áll mellém, aki nemrég még majdnem beleesett az üstjébe, úgy nyújtózkodott. Bizonyára eminens.

- Szia, Hermione vagyok! – nyújtja a kezét, de vele sem foglalkozok jobban, mint Malfoyjal a vacsorán. Figyelmen kívül hagyom, és a tárolókhoz megyek. Előszedem a szükséges dolgokat, és nekilátok a bájital-főzésnek. Első dolgom az, hogy vizet merjek az üstbe. Pontosan egy liternyit. Azután tüzet gyújtok alá, s amíg a víz felforr, előkészítem a hozzávalókat. Felaprítok néhány levelet, gyökeret. Kimérek pontosan egy tized grammot a szappanbogár kitinpáncéljából, és egy mozsárban összezúzom.

Granger közben szorgalmasan kommentálja az eseményeket. Ismét igazam volt, valóban eminens. Másfél órán át molyolok a főzettel, Piton közben le nem venné a szemét rólam. Nagyon helyes. Segít elvégezni a feladatomat, ha érdeklődik. Összeérnek az összetevők, kis buborékok szállnak fel a főzetből, amik kipukkadva elálmosítanak mindenkit. Engem is, de oda kell figyelnem, hogy tökéletes legyen a bájital. Az utolsó fioláért nyúlok, ami akromantula-mérget tartalmaz. Egy pillanatig nézem az örvénylő nedvet, majd kinyitom, és egy egész cseppet beleejtek a főzetbe. Kis híján elrontom, mert egy második is kiszalad a fiola nyakán, de szerencsére csak a kezemre csordul. Gyorsan bezárom az üvegcsét, az előírás szerint megkeverem a főzetet, egyszer a felszínét, és kétszer az alját, közben oda sem figyelve lenyalom az ujjamról a pókmérget. Piton abban a szent pillanatban megmarkolja a karomat, de már késő.

- Mit művel, maga idióta?! – üvölti a képembe. Csodálkozva nézek rá, de aztán rájövök: ő valószínűleg nem tud a méregfüggőségemről. Azután elenged, és kotorászni kezd a szekrényében. Hamarosan felegyenesedik egy kis pipettával a kezében. Most az ő szeme kerekedik el, hogy még a saját lábamon állok. Mit ne mondjak, igen komikus látványt nyújt. Felém nyújtja az ellenmérget

- Igya meg! – követeli. Megrázom a fejemet.

- Ne legyen ostoba! – kiált rám, és közelebb lép.

- Nem! – felelem, és közben észre sem veszem, hogy én is megemelem a hangomat. Pitonnak alighanem most fogyott el a türelme, mert az állam alá nyúl, hogy belém diktálja a szert. Az egyáltalán nem zavarja, hogy semmi bajom sincs a méregtől. Keményen markolja az állkapcsom, de lerázom, s a mozdulattól a földre kényszerül. Senki nem érhet hozzám büntetlenül. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a térde koppan a kövön, előkapja a pálcáját:

- Imperio!

Furcsa kábulat száll rám. Agyam egy eldugott zugában valódi énem hangosan toporzékol, hogy küzdjem le az átkot, de most, sajnos, nem ő irányít. Olyan ez, mintha két vékony fotót egymásra fektetnék, és a fény felé tartanám. Látom mindkettőt, de nem tudom élesen különválasztani őket. Nézem, ahogy átveszem az ellenmérget a pálcáját rám irányító Pitontól, miközben a másik énem folyamatosan üvölt, hogy ne tegyem. Mégis lehajtom a szert, mire megszűnik az átok. Haragosan nézek Piton elégedett arcára, amikor az egész testemet átjárja a fájdalom.

Nem tudok uralkodni magamon, felüvöltök. Sosem éreztem még ilyet. A reggeli sérülés, és a por hatása sehol sincs ehhez képest. Talán akkor járt át ehhez fogható fájdalom, mikor megmart a pók. Úgy érzem, széthasad a fejem, s a vérem szétfeszíti az ereket. Levegő után kapok, de az nem érkezik. Pánikba esem, ismét megpróbálok levegőt venni, de a mellkasom olyan, mint préselt levél egy vaskos könyvben. A földre rogyok, s kínjaimat tetézi, hogy ujjaim az üst alatti lángokban kötnek ki. Összeránt egy görcs, majd elernyedek. Enyhül a fájdalom, lassan feltérdelek. Keservesen állok talpra, de sikerül. Vádlón nézek Pitonra, aki rémülten tekint vissza rám. Talán rájött, hogy hibázott.

Ekkor jön a következő fájdalomhullám, de ezúttal olyan erős, hogy a bájitalprofesszor karjaiba zuhanok. Még hallom Granger sikkantását, azután minden elcsitul.

Iszonyúan fáj a fejem. Kinyitom a szemem, de nem látok mást, csak egy fáklya fényének a táncát a plafonon. Ezek szerint túléltem Piton „támadását". Lassan érkeznek el hozzám a hangok is, és minden egyes szó újabb fájdalmat okoz. A végtagjaim is fájnak, mintha egy hete csak követ törnék.

- Csendet!

Szándékaim szerint üvöltök, valójában csak egy gyönge kis nyöszörgésre telik. Nem hallanak, tovább vitáznak.

- De igazgató úr, honnan tudhattam volna? – Piton hangja. Most valahogy nem olyan határozott, nem olyan gúnyos, mint az óra elején volt.

- Sajnálom, Perselus, ez valójában az én hibám. Idejében szólnom kellett volna, hogy Miss Eera milyen különleges viszonyban van az akromantulákkal!

Nahát! A bölcs Dumbledore kezd feledékeny lenni? Óvatosan, centiről centire felülök. Egy kis szobában vagyok, egy ágyon fekszem. A talárom félrehúzva, és a blúzomat is kigombolta valaki. Talán Dumbledore mutatta meg a pókmarta sebet Pitonnak. Ők maguk egy másik helyiségben mondják a magukét. Apránként mozgósítom minden energiámat, és kimászok az ágyból. Eltámolygok az ajtóig, és ott az ajtófélfának dőlve lecsúszom a küszöbre.

- Kell…! – Ennyire futja. De legalább felfigyelnek rám végre. Dumbledore segít felállni, míg Piton a szekrényében kotorászik, s a végén egy ismerős folyadékkal tér vissza.

- A tőrt! – mutatok az asztalkáján heverő késre. Értetlenül, összehúzott szemmel néz rám, de sürgető tekintetem láttán felveszi, és átnyújtja. Mohón nyúlok érte, ahogy a méregért is. Bár, az én esetemben, azt hiszem, nyugodtan nevezhetjük gyógyszernek…

Most nem érek rá megvárni, míg felszívódik a gyomromból. Megmarkolom a tőr lapját, s felszisszenek, amikor az éle mély sebet ejt a tenyeremen. A fogammal nyitom ki a fiolát, és cseppenként a bőségesen vérző vágásba juttatom.

A hatás azonnali. Az üres üvegcse kiesik a kezemből, s megtántorodom. Visszafektetnek az ágyra, s erővel kell ott tartaniuk, mert az öklendezéstől majdnem legurulok róla. A jól ismert remegés helyett irányíthatatlanul rángatóznak a végtagjaim.

Sosem juttattam még a szervezetembe ilyen drasztikusan a mérget. Amikor végre alábbhagy a roham, kapkodva veszem a levegőt, kis fekete, és ragyogó fehér foltokat látok csak. És ismét támad az elviselhetetlen, tűrhetetlen kín. A tenyeremen lévő seb okozta fájdalom gyengéd cirógatás ahhoz képest, ami a testemben tombol. Megmarkolom az ágyneműt. Testem még utoljára megfeszül, s ezzel szerencsére vége az agóniának.

Ernyedten fekszem az ágyon, s a tűztáncot figyelem a plafonon. Oldalra fordulok.

- Most már rendben leszek, igazgató úr – mondom halkan. Az öreg bólint, de mosolyt nem látok az arcán.

- Alaposan ránk ijesztett, Miss Eera!

- Sajnálom, igazgató úr – sóhajtom. – De Piton olyan szépen kérte, hogy vegyem be az ellenmérget…

- Piton professzor, Miss Eera! – javít ki, és végre elmosolyodik. – Ma már nem kell órára mennie. Pihenjen.

Dumbledore magunkra hagy. Piton (professzor!) átjön a helyére, és leül. Belenézek a fekete szemeibe. Magány, keserűség, és egy kis sajnálat, a jobbik fajtából. Ezt látom bennük.

- Ez a maga szobája, ugye?

Bólint. Ő sem szószátyár típus.

- Nem volt idő a gyengélkedőre vinni. Kis híján a karomban halt meg!

Ha nem a szemét nézném, azt hinném, attól iszonyodik, hogy egy nőt tartott a kezeiben, nem pedig attól, hogy majdnem a halálomat okozta, ráadásul úgy, hogy főben járó átokkal kényszerített. Megsajnálom. Ritkán környékeznek meg efféle, gyarló emberi érzések, de most több is kerülget. Kinyújtom a karomat, és az ujjaim hegyével végigsimítom az arcát. A bőre forró és száraz, apró borosták karistolják az ujjaimat.

Lefogja a kezem, majd felugrik a székről. Elmosolyodok.

- Főzök egy teát! – mondja rekedten, majd sarkon fordul, és már csak a lebbenő talárját látom.

Én a magam részéről inkább felkelek. Most már nem okoz gondot. Egy éjjeliszekrényen találok egy órát. Délután három óra van. Ezek szerint jobban kiütött az óriáspók mérgének ellenszere, mint gondoltam. Menet közben felkapom a táskámat, ami a bejárat mellett hever. Halkan csukom be a lakosztályának ajtaját. Már a folyosón vagyok, mikor meghallom sietős lépteit. Megelőz, szembe fordul velem. A tekintete villámlik a dühtől.

- Miből gondolja, Miss Eera, hogy elmehet?! – sistergi. – Magának még pihennie kéne!

- Nevezzük inkább lábadozásnak, és ahhoz nem kell a maga védőőrizete! – vágok vissza.

- Az igazgató úr kért meg rá, hogy…

- Talán az ő kérésére akart megölni is?!

Olyan közel hajol az arcomhoz, hogy szinte már összeér az ajkunk, így mered a szemembe.

- Ha ő ezt kérné tőlem, habozás nélkül megtenném! – sziszegi. – De ha nem fogja vissza magát, puszta élvezetből fogom megölni!

- Mi tartja vissza, Piton? – kérdezem felszegett fejjel. Az ajkaink egymáshoz súrlódnak. – Egyszer már majdnem sikerült!

- Lassan túl messzire megy, Eera! – válaszol, de egy centit sem mozdul.

Én sem tágítok. A következmény váratlan, és heves. A fogaink összekoccannak, ahogy magához ránt, és megcsókol. Néhány másodpercig meglepetten állok, majd gondolkodás nélkül viszonzom. Ölelése szorosabbá válik, s rajtam végigcikázik valami fura érzés. Belehevülünk a csókba, majd éppoly hirtelen tol el magától, amilyen váratlanul megcsókolt. Szó nélkül hátat fordítok neki, és magára hagyom a folyosón. Éppen időben, mert hamarosan ellibeg mellettem a Roxfort egyik szelleme. Elégedetten sétálok a klubhelyiség felé. Szépen haladok. Büszke lesz rám.

- Viperaepe! – mondom ki a jelszót, hogy beléphessek a klubhelyiségbe. Rögtön mindenki rám néz. Mikor fognak erről leszokni?!

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezi Malfoy.

- Ugyan, ne tégy úgy, mintha érdekelne! – rivallok rá. A ládámhoz megyek, belehajítom a holmimat. Úgy döntök, lezuhanyozok, hogy lehűtsem magam, mert mi tagadás, nagyon élveztem a történteket.

- Mi történt veled? Úgy üvöltöttél az órán, mintha nyúznának! És hol voltál eddig?

Csak nem hagyják abba a kérdezősködést. Újabb nagy levegő, majd lassan szembe fordulok a társasággal. Kérdő tekintetek sokasága.

- Piton ágyában voltam!

Döbbent csend. Mindenre számítottak, de erre nem. Pedig ez az igazság! Ott voltam, amíg magamhoz nem tértem, ott agonizáltam, míg fel nem szívódott a méreg, és ott is kötöttünk volna ki, ha Piton nem tért volna észhez.

Elég volt a mai napból. Meggondolom magam. Inkább kimegyek a tóhoz. Ma már látni sem akarom ezt a helyet.

Mintha nem történt volna még velem elég rossz, a nap is hétágra süt. Gyűlölöm a napfényt, tizenhatod részbeni vámpírságomnak köszönhetően. Szerencsére csak ennyi az ükapai örökségem. Nem kell éjszakai életet élnem, nem kell vért innom, hogy életben maradjak. Éppen elég az akromantula mérgétől függnöm. Csak a napfénytől való félelmet örököltem, noha semmi bajom sincs tőle. Csupán kényelmetlenül érzem magam a napon. No meg szépapai ajándék az átlagosnál kissé hosszabb szemfogak.

Ezért aztán, ha tehetem, inkább az árnyékban maradok.

Már a tóparton ülök, egy fűzfa árnyékában, és egy fekete farkaspókot tanulmányozok. Zsákmányát vonszolja az odúja felé, s gyorsan halad, noha a préda majdnem ugyanakkora, mint ő maga. Az aprócska, fekete szőrök között víz csillan. Egy perc, és eltűnik előlem. Kezdek lehiggadni, de ekkor meghallom a csörtetést. Valaki félrehúzza az ágakat, és közelebb jön. Hát már itt sem lehet nyugtom?

- Hagyj békén! – szólok barátságtalanul. Az sem érdekel, ha az igazgató jött.

- Nem hagylak! - hallom a választ Granger hangján. – Mi volt ez az egész Pitonnal? – faggatózik tovább.

- Jól beszóltál neki! – szólal meg egy másik hang. Felnézek, és Weasley vigyorog rám, mellette pedig Potter áll, és néznek.

- Ja! – vigyorodik el Potter. – Végre nem csak engem szekál…

- Hogy lehettek ilyen tuskók? – ripakodik rájuk Granger. – Nem láttátok, hogy mi történt? Az a beszólás kis híján az életébe került! Piton főben járó átkot használt egy diák ellen! Ezért ki kéne rúgni! – heveskedik.

- Na, ebben egyetértünk – sóhajtja Potter, és leül. Pont a farkaspók odújának nyílására. Remélem, megmarja… Felállok. Ahhoz, hogy kitárgyaljanak, elegen vannak így is. Két lépés után megállít Granger kérdése:

- Miért nem ártott neked az akromantula mérge?

- Ide figyelj, Granger! – fordulok meg, pálcával a kezemben. – Ne üsd az orrodat a dolgaimba!

Potter és Weasley egyszerre rántanak pálcát, hogy megvédjék a barátnőjüket.

- Láttam, hogy lenyaltad az ujjadról! – erősködik tovább a lány. Fogytán a türelmem, ez a nap rengeteget kivett belőlem.

- Nem értesz a szép szóból? – Hangom halk, és fenyegető. Weasley és Potter a lány elé áll, de ő félretolja őket.

- Azt is tudom, hogy az ellenszertől lettél rosszul! – folytatja. Kis híján felnevetek. Rosszul?! Egy Crucio sehol sincs ehhez képest! Közelebb lépek, és az álla alá nyomom a pálcámat. A Weasley fiú rögtön ugrik, de félrelököm. Granger képébe sziszegem:

- Megmondtam, Granger, hagyj békén! Legközelebb nem fogom ilyen szépen kérni!

Rávicsorítok. Tudom, hogy ettől mindenki megijed. Granger sem kivétel. Magukra hagyom őket, a víz széléhez lépek, ledobom a pálcámat, és fejest ugrom a tóba.

A nap hátralevő részében ringok a vízen, és próbálok rendet rakni magamban. Végiggondolom, mi minden történt velem. Hajnalban az idióta madár mart meg, azután Malfoy próbált rám mászni. Vérig sértettem a bájitaltan-tanárt, s egy ártatlan, beidegződött mozdulat miatt Imperius-átkot szórt rám, hogy bevegyek valami ellenszert. Ettől kis híján kinyúvadtam, és az, ahogy helyreállt a bioritmusom, szintén nem volt kellemes. Azután ismét összevesztünk Pitonnal, mire az lesmárolt. Na jó, nem volt az olyan rettenetes, de engem csak az csókolhat meg, akinek megengedem! Piton ugyan a terveim között szerepel, de nem így képzeltem. Ettől függetlenül persze remekül alakulnak a dolgok.

Alkonyatkor kimászok a partra, és a Tiltott Rengetegbe sétálok. Mire a hálóhoz érek, nagyjából megszárad a ruhám. Átnézem, kell-e valahol javítani rajta, de szerencsére más állat nem akadt bele, így még nyugodtan használhatom. Elhelyezkedem, s már majdnem elalszom, amikor azon kezdek el gondolkodni, bevegyem-e a mai adag mérget. Végül úgy döntök, elfogyasztom. Amit Pitontól kaptam, az csak gyorssegély volt. Sóhajtva lemászok a hálóról, és visszaballagok a kastélyba.


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

Néhány hét nyugalomban telt. Malfoy kivételével mindenkinek sikerült felfognia, hogy jobb, ha nem szólnak hozzám. Sokáig sutyorogtak még arról, mi történhetett Piton és köztem. A legvadabb verzió az volt, hogy már az esküvőnket tervezzük. De az órai munkánk mindent cáfolt. Nem foglalkoztunk egymással, mindenki tette a dolgát, Piton csak néha kérdezett valamit, s én válaszoltam. Ha akartam.

Most azonban SVK-ra sietek. Kicsit cserbenhagyott az órám, már tíz perce ott kéne lennem. Kopogás nélkül nyitok be az ajtón. A tanár elcsendesedik, és már megint mindenki engem néz. Ezt az órát kivételesen a hollóhátasokkal együtt látogatjuk.

- Elnézést, professzor – mondom, és a helyemre megyek.

- Örülök, hogy megtisztel a jelenlétével, Miss Eera! – válaszol Tancred Coolmann, a tanár. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan tud ilyen idióta névvel élni. El is neveztem magamban Hűvöshapsinak. Illik is rá. Olyan hihetetlenül világos szeme van, hogy kirázza az embert a hideg, ha csak ránéz. Nem tudom, hogy kék vagy szürke-e, de valójában mindegy. Haja csak a fejtetőn van, a többit talán borotválja. Ami van, az halványkék, és a copf a háta közepéig ér. Arca beesett, fiatal kora ellenére mély ráncok szelik át.

- Ismétlem: a mai óra témája a Patrónus-bűbáj. Tudja valaki, mire való a patrónus?

Hogyne tudnám – gondolom. Hagyom, hogy egy hollóhátas lány arassa le a babérokat.

- A válasz tökéletes, tíz pont a Hollóhátnak – jutalmazza a választ Hűvöshapsi. – Van valaki, aki tud patrónust idézni?

Csak az én kezem lendül a magasba, néhányan pedig tétováznak. Coolmann végignéz az osztályon, majd int, hogy menjek előre.

- Miss Eera, mi a szükséges varázsige? – kérdezi, mikor már ott állok mellette.

- Expecto patronum.

- Helyes. Mi kell még a sikeres patrónus-bűbájhoz?

- Egy boldog emlék.

- Tökéletes. Nos, akkor bemutatná a patrónusát?

Bólintok, előreszegezem a pálcámat, és keresgélnem sem kell, előjön az egyetlen boldog emlék, amire emlékszem. Egy kellemesen eltöltött délután a családommal. Az utolsó, mert nem sokkal utána megmart az óriáspók, és utána valahogy megváltoztak. Először csak az életemet féltették, később már ők féltek tőlem. Pedig még csak öt éves voltam… Arra koncentrálok, hogy a szüleim két oldalról közrefogtak, lóbálva cipeltek egy réten, és én a fejemet hátravetve kacagtam.

- Expecto Patronum! – kiáltom hangosan, mire a pálcámból előtör az ezüstös ragyogás, egy kicsit gomolyog, majd egy denevér alakját veszi fel. Hogy miért éppen denevér? Szerintem egyértelmű. Körbereptetem a termen, hogy mindenki megcsodálhassa, majd leeresztem a pálcámat.

- Köszönöm, Miss Eera, kiváló! – dicsér meg Hűvöshapsi. A helyemre megyek, s mivel nekem ezen az órán nincs semmi dolgom, nézem, ahogy a többiek bénáznak. Különösen Malfoy szerencsétlenkedését figyelem élvezettel. Hiába próbálkozik, csak cigarettafüstnyi ezüstös párát sikerül előcsalnia a pálcájából. Felnevetek. Dühösen mered rám, de gyanítom, nem úszom meg ennyivel.

Óra után az ebédlőbe indulok, de alig fordulok be az első kanyarban, valami a lábamra tekeredik, és én elvágódok. Hamar megszüntetem a rontást, és pókfonalba csomagolom a vigyorgó Malfoyt. Sajnálatos módon épp ekkor bukkan fel Coolmann és Piton.

- Vegye le Mr. Malfoyról az átkot! – utasít Piton.

- Mert ha nem? – kérdezem hetykén, és megnyalom a számat. – Kényszeríteni fog?

Elsápad. Szája elkeskenyedik, szeme összeszűkül.

- Egy hét büntetőmunka! – köpi. – És minél tovább várat, minden egyes perc plusz napot jelent!

- Perselus, felesleges fenyegetőznie, Miss Eera magától… - szól közbe Hűvöshapsi, hogy enyhítse a feszültséget.

- Ne szóljon bele! – sziszegek rá. Ha dühös vagyok, nem nagyon fontolom meg, kinek mit mondok.

- Két hét büntetőmunka! – feleli nevéhez hűen Coolmann. Vajon mennyit gyűjthetnék így össze? Nem feszítem tovább a húrt. Legyintek, és a pókfonal lehullik Malfoyról.

- A büntetőmunkát ma este kezdi! Nyolcra jöjjön a bájitaltan-teremhez! – mondja Piton, és elviharzik. Pöpec. Hét, egymás utáni este Perselus Pitonnal. Kettesben. Várakozva nézek Coolmannre, akinek megfejthetetlen a tekintete.

- Mivel Piton professzor a házvezető tanára, a másik két hét büntetőmunkát is ő szabja meg magának! – közli, és ő is elmegy mellettem.

Három teljes hét Pitonnal? Tökéletes! Elégedetten vonulok a nagyterembe. Leülök az asztalhoz, magam elé húzok egy csésze levest, és lassan bekanalazom. Malfoy kárörvendve vigyorog, de nem foglalkozom vele.

A nap további része eseménytelenül telik. A klubhelyiségben lehajítom a cuccomat, összecsapom a leckéket, s mire végzek, már majdnem nyolc óra. Átsétálok a labor mellé, és felülök az ablakba. Pontban nyolc órakor nyílik az ajtó, és megjelenik Piton. Leugrok a földre, és besétálok a laborba. Nekitámaszkodok a tanári asztalnak, és várom a feladatot.

- Össze kell írnia, miből mennyi van! Az itteni szekrénnyel kezdi!

Bólintok. Rábök egy tekercs pergamenre, a mellette lévő tintára és néhány pennára. Azután visszavonul a lakosztályába. Csak épp azt felejtette el megmondani, meddig kell itt robotolnom. Még szerencse, hogy elhoztam magammal a mai adagomat…

Nem mondta, hogy nem használhatok mágiát. Ezért hát megbűvölöm a pennát, hogy legalább körmölnöm ne kelljen. Letérdelek a szekrény elé, és a legalsó polccal kezdem a munkát. Kiveszem a dobozokat, üvegeket, és hangosan diktálom a pennának a nevüket, és a mennyiséget. Egy rézmérleg segítségével méricskélem őket, ezzel rengeteg idő elmegy. Másfél óra telik el így, akkor tartok egy kis pihenőt. Lenyelem a mérget, várom, hogy kiborzongjam magam, azután folytatom a munkát. Az idő múlását csak az egyre nehezedő szemhéjamon érzékelem.

- Miss Eera! Keljen fel! Már majdnem éjfél van! – rázogatja Piton a vállamat.

- He? – pislogok. Nagyon értelmes vagyok félálomban.

- Mára végzett! Menjen aludni! – mondja halkan.

- Azért ébresztett fel, hogy aludni küldjön? – kérdezem némi éllel.

- Talán szívesebben töltené itt az éjszakát? – Ismét a gunyoros Piton.

Úgy nézek rá, mint aki komolyan fontolóra veszi a lehetőséget. Mielőtt azonban akár csak egyetlen epés megjegyzést tehetne miatta, feltápászkodom, megmozgatom elzsibbadt karomat. Lehajolok a mérlegért, hogy a helyére tegyem, de csak harmadszori nekifutásra sikerül megfognom. Piton, látva a szerencsétlenkedésemet, kiveszi a kezemből.

- Menjen, majd elpakolok!

Vállat vonok, kisétálok a teremből. A küszöbben azonban megbotlok. Ha nem kapaszkodok meg az ajtófélfában, bizony hasra esek. Piton mellettem terem, és megtámaszt. A fekete talár alatt kemény test bújik meg.

- Álmos vagyok – motyogom, és ásítok egy hatalmasat. Még el is fészkelném magam a vállán, de eltol magától.

- El bír menni a szobájáig, vagy itt alszik a folyosón? – hallom valahonnan messziről a hangját.

- Milyen szoba? Az erdőben alszok…

Megint elindulok, de néhány méter után megállok, a falnak támasztom a homlokomat, és már alszom is.

Éjjel kettőkor rezzenek fel. A klubhelyiség díványán fekszem. Felülök, egy teljes percet szentelek annak, hogy rájöjjek, hogyan kerültem ide. Alighanem Piton hozott ide. Be kell ismernem, jobb, mintha a folyosón hagyott volna, de azt sem bánnám, ha most az ágyában lennék. Lemászok a díványról, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudom, elhagyom a kastélyt. Megkeresem kedvenc hálómat, és azon folytatom az alvást.

A következő hetek üres monotóniával telnek. Órák, leckeírás, büntetőmunka, alvás. Ma megyek utoljára Pitonhoz. A terem bejáratánál toporgok. Most már Piton privát laborjában dolgozom, a felügyelete mellett. Az utóbbi napokban szemtanúja volt, ahogy a szervezetembe juttattam a mérget. Mondhatom, egyáltalán nem nyűgözte le a látvány. A három hét alatt nem jutottam előrébb a tervemmel, most már muszáj lesz cselekednem. De előbb magamhoz veszem a méregadagomat

Fél tízkor automatikusan nyúlok a zsebembe, majd rémülten tapogatom végig a többit. Egy árva fiola van csak nálam, az is üres. Kirontok a szobából, berohanok a klubhelyiségbe, és végigkotrom a ládámat. Nincs több mérgem! Hogyan feledkezhettem meg róla?! Végigrohanok a kastélyon, át a parkon, egészen a Tiltott Rengeteg széléig. Dumbledore mintha azt mondta volna, hogy vannak itt akromantulák…

Kezdek szédülni. Lehunyom a szemem, és az érzékeimre hagyatkozva indulok a sűrűbe. Bolyongok, látszólag cél nélkül, és fáradok. Kiálló gyökerekben botlom meg, ágak kapaszkodnak a taláromba, és húznak vissza. Csípősen hideg az éjszaka, én mégis verejtékezem. Néha megállok pihenni, de hajt az életösztön. Minél előbb találnom kell egy óriáspókot!

Vágyam hamarabb teljesül, mint gondolom. A következő pillanatban ugyanis belerohanok egy zsákmányra vadászó, jól megtermett példányba. Talán éppen engem keres. Megérezhette a lépteim keltette rezgéseket, és becserkészett.

Látásom elhomályosul, csak állok, és az jut az eszembe, hogy sokkal kisebbre emlékszem. Ez a példány ugyanis háromszor olyan magas, mint én, a szőrök a lábain olyan vastagok, mint az ujjam. Előhúzom a pálcámat, a méregfogára célzok, de nincs időm kimondani a varázsigét, mert lecsap. Egyik lábának a karmát a vállamba mélyeszti, és egy fához szegez vele. Felsikoltok a fájdalomtól, és tehetetlenül vergődöm. Pálcám már rég kiesett a kezemből. Látom, hogy egyre közelít felém az a rettenetes csáprágója, s vele együtt a méregfogak. Már nem sürgős. Mindenképpen meghalok. Egy akromantula nem hagyja futni a zsákmányát.

A következő pillanatban azonban összerándul a pók, és én lezuhanok. Úgy érzem, kínjaim fokozhatatlanok.

- Hagrid, fogd a lányt, és vidd vissza a kastélyba! – hallom egy férfi hangját, majd – kizárásos alapon – a vadőr felkarol, és futva indul valamerre.

Megáll az idő. Nem látok, nem tudom, mi történik velem pontosan. A hangok is csak elnyújtva, torzan jutnak el hozzám. Olyan, mint egy álom. Csak a fájdalom igazi. Végül ez az, ami visszaránt a valóságba. A vállam lüktet, sajog, ég, hasogat, kín marcangolja egész testemet. Valakik fognak, leszorítják a karjaimat, lábaimat. Egy ötödik kéz megragadja, és szétfeszíti az állkapcsomat. A torkomra csordul valami hűs folyadék, de félremegy, kis híján megfulladok. A köhögéstől pedig meghatványozódik a fájdalom.

- Perselus, kérem, nincs ennek valami kíméletesebb módja? – hallom egy asszony sopánkodását, ahogy túlkiabálja az üvöltésemet.

- Nincsen! – érkezik nem sokkal később a válasz. Majd újra a számba csorgatja – gondolom – Piton a mérget. Ezúttal jó helyre jut.

Lassan szétoszlik a homály. A fejem nem zúg már annyira, látásom is feltisztul. De a vállam még mindig rettenetesen fáj.

- A zsebemben… - szólalok meg. Még én is alig hallom magamat. Ennek ellenére érzem, hogy valaki végigtapogatja a ruhámat, majd előhúzza a kis bőrzacskót, a fekete porral, amit előrelátóan elraktam.

- És most?

- Szórd a sebbe! – nyögöm. Nem érek rá az etikettel foglalkozni. Ahogy a por a húshoz ér, felzokogok. Üvölteni már rég nincs erőm.

Légzésem megritkul, a vérnyomásom mérhetetlen. Tetszhalott állapotba kerülök. Ezúttal azonban az érzékeim is cserbenhagynak.

- Gyerünk, Fitrah, ne add fel!

Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezt valóban kimondta-e valaki. Bár időérzékem elvész, úgy sejtem, órákig heverek még kábultan. Lassan tisztul ki a fejem, s a testemet sem kínozza már fájdalom. Csak fáradt vagyok. Nagyon fáradt. Kinyitom a szememet.

- Piton? - suttogom meglepetten, mikor meglátom az ágyam mellett. Összerezzen, és rám néz.

- Jobban van, Miss Eera? – kérdi halkan.

- Ki van még itt?

- Senki. Még Madam Pomfrey is alszik.

Csak kettecskén vagyunk? Tökéletes! Kár, hogy a gyengélkedő egy átjáróház, és hogy én sem vagyok a legjobb formámban.

- Mi történt az erdőben? Azután, hogy felnyársalt az a dög – kérdezem.

- Amikor elrohant, maga után siettem. Eltűnt, de sejtettem, hova tart. Megkerestem Hagridot, és rávettem, mutassa meg, merre vannak az óriáspókok. Szerencsére gyorsan magára találtunk, alighanem az utolsó pillanatban. Megátkoztam az akromantulát, és Hagriddal ide küldettem. Közben megérkezett Coolmann és Dumbledore, épp jókor, mert körbevettek a pókok. Befutott Hagrid is, így sikerült elzavarni a dögöket. Voltak vagy húszan. Hármat sikerült megölni, azoknak kivágtuk a méregmirigyét, és lecsapoltuk. Néhány évre elég lesz a mérgük…

- Kiegyenlítette a számlát, Piton professzor! – mosolyodok el. Ő közben egy megnedvesített törölközővel törölgeti az arcomat, és a nyakamat.

Megfogom a kezét, és az arcomra simítom a tenyerét.

- Köszönöm, Piton professzor, hogy kockáztatta értem az életét! – suttogom, és a tenyerébe lehelek egy csókot. Nagyot nyel, és megpróbálja elhúzni a kezét, de nem engedem. Kitartóan bámulom a szemét, és lassan elveszek benne. Olyan, mintha egyre csak nőne. Vagy képzelődöm, vagy egyre közelebb hajol. Szívem egyre hevesebben ver, s tekintetem erre az ütemre ugrál egyik szeméről a másikra. Aztán egyszer csak elhomályosodik minden, és forró ajkait a számra szorítja. Felsóhajtok, és követelőzve harapdálni kezdem az ajkait. Egy percnél tovább azonban nem bírom szusszal, hiába forralja fel a vérem Piton falánksága. Átfordulok az oldalamra, így a tenyere a fejem alá kerül. Még egyszer megpróbál szabadulni, azután feladja. Én pedig elalszom.

Másnap már éppen elhagynám a gyengélkedőt, amikor beállít a griffendéles különítmény. Név szerint Granger, Potter és Weasley.

- Mit akartok már megint? – kérdezem barátságtalanul.

- Hagrid mesélte, mi történt veled – mondja gyorsan Granger.

- És?

- Kíváncsiak voltunk, hogy vagy – feleli Potter.

- Amint látjátok, remekül. És most már le lehet szállni rólam!

Miért kell folyton próbára tenniük a türelmemet? Elegem van belőlük! Ledobom a takarót, és öltözni kezdek. Erre Potter zavarában elfordul, Weasley pedig vörösebb, mint egy főtt rák. Még Granger is a cipőjét bámulja inkább. Mintha még sosem láttak volna még lányt fehérneműben, aki épp a nadrágját rángatja magára.

Ebben a pillanatban érkezik Malfoy. Ő meg mi a fenéért jött? Nem hiszem, hogy az aggodalom hajtotta idáig. Egy pillanatra megáll, azután jön tovább, és véletlenül sem venné le rólam a pillantását.

- Tetszik, amit látsz, Malfoy? – kérdezem. Elvigyorodik.

- Guszta… De sokkal jobb lenne, ha még ennyi ruha sem lenne rajtad – mondja magabiztosan.

- Nincs kedved kipróbálni, Malfoy? – húzom ki magam. Felcsillan a szeme, és közelebb lép. Áhítatosan végigsimítja a vállamat, hüvelykujja hegyével érinti a mellem szélét, majd végighúzza a tenyerét az oldalamon, és a hasamon.

- Állj le, Malfoy! – mordul Harry.

- Ne szólj bele, Potter! – mondjuk egyszerre Malfoyjal. Egészen jól áll neki, amikor dühös… Ahogy Potterre villantotta a szemeit…!

- Szánalmasak vagytok – sóhajtom, és magamra rántom az ingemet, majd otthagyom őket.

Ha ráérnek délelőtt a gyengélkedőre mászkálni, akkor szombat van. Ha szombat van, nem kell órára menni. A könyvtár felé veszem az irányt. Nincsen konkrét tervem, de az a legritkábban látogatott hely hétvégén.

Céltalanul bóklászok a polcok között. Néha leveszek egy könyvet, belepillantok, de egyik sem csábít igazán. Végül találok egy vékonyka könyvet, alig veszem észre a vaskos kötetek között. _Pók- és kígyómérgek_, hirdeti a cím. Na, ez hasznos lehet! A tartalomjegyzéket böngészve indulok az asztalok felé. Kobra, vipera, áspiskígyó… tarantula, fekete özvegy, stb. Megtalálom az akromantulát is. Más néven óriáspók. Borneóból származik, ott találkoztak az első példánnyal. Európában egyáltalán nem él, talán csak egy-két példány, elszigetelten.

Merlin szakállára, mikor írták ezt? 1723-ban adták ki. Így már érthető. Olvasom tovább. Hatalmas termetéről kapta a nevét – mit nem mond?! -, melegvérű állatokkal táplálkozik. És olykor emberrel is, ha úgy adódik.

Befordulok a sarkon, de abban a pillanatban hanyatt esek, és valaki rám dől. Próbálok megkapaszkodni a polcban, de csak azt érem el, hogy könyvek koppannak a fejemen. Miután eltűnnek a csillagok, egy hihetetlenül világos szempárba nézek. Sikerült Hűvöshapsival összeborulnom. Leszáll rólam, és a karját nyújtja, hogy felsegítsen. Száraz, meleg tenyerébe csúsztatom az enyémet, és felállok. Csakhogy a bal lábam alól kicsúszik egy könyv, és vészesen megbillenek. Coolmann visszaránt, és magához ölel. Érzem a fanyar arcvizének illatát, a kemény, vibráló izmokat a ruha alatt. Forró lehelete a fülemet súrolja. Érzékeim felbizserednek, s nem tudom, talán nem is akarom legyűrni a késztetést: finoman beleharapok a nyakába, ott, ahol az ér lüktet. Elakad a lélegzete, ujjai megszorítják a derekamat. Egész testemmel hozzásimulok. Egy hosszú másodpercig így maradunk, majd eltol magától.

- Örülök, hogy jobban van, Miss Eera! Kérem, ebéd után keressen fel a tanteremben! – mondja olyan hangon, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

- Igen, professzor úr! – felelem engedelmesen. Nem kell még két hét büntetőmunka.

Összeszedi a könyveit, és magamra hagy. Felveszem a mérges-olvasmányt a földről, leülök vele egy asztalhoz, és kiolvasom. Azután visszateszem a helyére, és kimegyek a parkba a zuhogó esőre, mert most ilyen kedvem van. Egy órán át állok a viharban, az sem izgat, hogy csak egy-két fok van, s nem vagyok túlöltözve. Vacogva megyek az ebédlőbe, ahol leülök, majd a tanári asztal felé pillantok. Piton és Coolmann is engem néz. Mi van ezekkel az emberekkel? Úgy látszik, ma mindenkinek sikerül újat mutatnom.

Elfogyasztok egy csésze forró levest. Kicsit átmelegít. Kacérkodok egy aranybarnára sült libacombbal, végül a tányéromra teszem, és egy kis körettel együtt jóízűen megeszem. A desszerttel küzdök, mikor észlelem, hogy Coolmann már nincs a helyén. Én is otthagyom az asztalt. A folyosókon végig azon gondolkodom, mit akarhat tőlem. Az SVK terem ajtaja nyitva áll, Coolmann az asztalának támaszkodva vár. Megkopogtatom az ajtót. Felkapja a fejét, majd int, hogy lépjek beljebb. Tisztes távolságban tőle megállok.

- Bizonyára kíváncsi, miért hívattam ide – kezdi. Bólintok, és a fogaim nyomát nézem a nyakán. Méghozzá feltűnően, mert odanyúl, végigsimít rajta.

- A múlt éjszakai kalandja arra késztetett, hogy megtanítsam egy igen hasznos varázslatra. Dumbledore professzor volt olyan kedves, és megosztotta velem az ön titkát.

- Van még valaki a kastélyban, aki nem tud róla? – morgolódok. Figyelmen kívül hagyja a megjegyzésemet.

- Nemrég Afrikában jártam, ahol évszázadok óta viszonylag békében élnek az emberek az akromantulákkal. Ha mégis összetűzésbe kerülnek, a segítségükre van egy igen bonyolult varázslat. Ezt fogja megtanulni tőlem.

- Ez mennyi időt jelent? – kérdezem.

- Az főleg a tehetségétől függ. Figyelembe véve a szerzett képességeit, úgy vélem, nem okozhat gondot.

- Az első dolog, amire szüksége lesz, az egy pálca – mondja, majd előhúzza az egyik zsebéből az ÉN PÁLCÁMAT!

- Hát ez…? – kapok érte.

- A Tiltott Rengetegben találtam meg. Gondoltam, nem fog érte megharagudni, ha visszaadom… - Csak most ereszti el, közben végig a szemembe néz. Az ujjunk is összeért. Állom a tekintetét. Úgy beszél velem, mint bármelyik diákjával, de a testbeszéde teljesen másról fecseg.

- Nos, a szükséges varázsige: Araneae Redintegro.

- Araneae Redintegro – ismétlem.

- Ezzel ártalmatlanná teheti az akromantulát. Nem öli meg, de kb. fél órára elkábítja. Ez az idő épp elég arra, hogy megszerezze a mérgét.

Megfogalmazódik bennem egy kérdés:

- És ha többen vannak?

- Ehhez kell a gyakorlás, és a módosított varázsige: Cunctus Araneae Redintegro. Így az átok annyi felé oszlik, ahány pók körülveszi.

- Ez jól hangzik – csillan fel a szemem.

- Csakhogy a hatása ugyanilyen arányban csökken – hűt le gyorsan

- Szóval, ha például öten lennének, akkor csupán hat percre kábulnának el – villantom meg az eszemet. Coolmann bólint.

- Igen, nagyjából erről van szó. Ha mérget így nem is szerez, az életét megmentheti.

- Egyetlen hibája van: ha nincs méreg, akkor oly mindegy, sikerül-e a varázslat…

- Addig menjen mérget szerezni, amíg van tartaléka!

Rávicsorítok, hogy kifejezzem a véleményemet. Hasonló grimasszal válaszol.

- Nos, túl vagyunk az elméleten. Jöjjön a gyakorlati része. Figyelje a kezemet!

Mellém áll, kinyújtja a karját. Lassan megmozdítja a csuklóját. Teljesen elfordítja, úgy, hogy a tenyere legyen fölfelé, majd visszafelé egy teljes kört ír le vele. Ezután felhozza a bal vállához a kezét, azután egy gyors lendítés, aminek a végén ismét tenyérrel felfelé, nyújtott kézzel áll. Egy tekerés a csuklón jobbra, végül előredöf a pálcával.

- Mutassa! – utasít.

Nagy levegőt veszek, majd leutánzom.

- Egész jó! – dicsér meg. – Persze, van mit finomítani rajta…

Ezzel mögém áll, és megfogja a csuklómat. Én meg csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy a hátamhoz simul, s közben érzem azt a fanyar illatot, amit a könyvtárban is.

- Lazítson! – súgja a fülembe a tanácsot. Libabőrös leszek a gyönyörűségtől. Így nem lehet koncentrálni! Finoman irányítva megismétli velem a mozdulatsort. Azután visszahúzza a kezét, de közben az ujjai hegyével végigcirógatja a karomat. Teljesen elgyengülök, és a vállára ejtem a fejemet. Erre a nyakamba csókol, s ezzel a maradék józan eszem is elvész. Megfordulok, a karjain megtámaszkodom, és ismét megharapom a nyakát. Felhördül, és a számra veti magát. Nem hagyom magam, inkább az ingét kezdem gombolgatni, amikor megfogja a kezemet.

- Tanár vagyok! – mondja, s komoran, mégis vágyakozva néz rám.

- Tudom. És? – Nem értem, hol itt a probléma.

- Te meg diák vagy!

- Ezt is tudom!

- Ezt nem tehetjük, Fitrah!

- Talán tiltja a házirend? – gúnyolódok.

- Igen, többek közt – sóhajtja, majd odébb lép. – Ha ez kitudódik, mindkettőnket kirúgnak!

Elkomorodok. Egy ostoba szabály miatt ellenkezik? Félti az állását? Férfi az ilyen?!

- Ritkán engedelmeskedem a szabályoknak, Coolmann professzor! – közlöm vele gorombán.

- Márpedig ez esetben kénytelen lesz! – vág vissza. – Az órának vége!

Úgy! Hátat fordítok neki, és királynői tartással kivonulok a teremből.


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Kivételesen ideges vagyok. Ritkán sikerül így felbosszantani. Bemegyek a klubhelyiségbe, bár egyáltalán nem vágyom társaságra. Engem nem szoktak visszautasítani! Leveszem, majd a ládámra hajítom a taláromat, és a cipőmet is lerúgom. Elzavarok a díványról két ötödéves fiút, és hanyatt vágom magam. Behunyom a szememet, és várom, hogy lehiggadjak. Sajnos, ez nem következik be, sőt, alig öt perc múlva egy kezet érzek a derekamon, és a kéz gazdája megpróbál megcsókolni. Felnézek.

- Mit művelsz, Malfoy? – sziszegem a képébe, miután megragadom a nyakkendőjét. Szívesen szabadulna, de nem tud.

- Éppen leveszlek a lábadról! – feleli magabiztosan vigyorogva.

- Te ezt annak nevezed? – meredek rá, s közben észrevétlenül szorosabbra húzom a nyakkendőjét. Próbál elhúzódni, de még nem eresztem. – Ennyiből áll a széptevésed? – gúnyolódok. Közben elengedem a kravátliját, véletlenül épp akkor, amikor menekülne. Hanyatt is esik szépen. Elszánt, csúf vigyorral az arcán hajol hozzám.

- Nem feleségül akarlak kérni, csak megfektetni! – súgja, de úgy, hogy mindenki hallja, közben a kezét a combomra teszi, s lassan a szoknyám alá csúsztatja.

- Hát miért nem ezzel kezdted? – ülök föl elszántan. Ez a Malfoy feszültség-levezetésnek éppen jó lesz. Felállok, ismét megmarkolom a nyakkendőjét, és húzni kezdem a fiúk hálókörlete felé. Lecövekel.

- Mi van? – nézek hátra. – Félsz tőlem?

Megtaláltam Malfoy gyengéjét. A hiúságát. Senki ne gondolja egy Malfoyról, hogy gyáva! Ezután már fölényes vigyorral követ a saját szobájába. Kinyitom az ajtót, majd a bent rostokoló fiúkra rivallok:

- Kifelé!

Zambini ugrik első szóra, de a két bambának több idő kell. Néznek ránk értetlenül, de a pálcám hamar meggyőzi őket. Ahogy kettesben maradunk, lelököm Malfoyt az ágyára. Még mindig úgy vigyorog, mintha születésnapja lenne. Rámászok, és leveszem a nyakkendőjét. Azután kigombolom az inget, és a fogaim közé veszem a kulcscsontját. Vékony bőre hamar átszakad, s kibuggyan a vére. Lenyalom. Sós, mégis émelyítően édes. Feltépem az inget, és végigkóstolom a szőke pihékkel bőven ellátott hasfalat. Az izmok megfeszülnek a bőre alatt, s amíg én a nadrágjával babrálok, felül. Megfogja a nyakamat, magához húz, hogy megcsókoljon, de elrántom a fejem. Közben végigsimogatja a testemet. Meg kell hagynom, érti a dolgát. Elúrhodik rajtam a vágy. Az ölébe ülök, s ő, miközben a melleimet ízlelgeti, türelmetlenül félresodorja a fehérneműmet, és magára húz.

Vágyam csitultával felállok az ágyról, rendbe szedem az öltözetemet, és magára hagyom Malfoyt. Úgy döntök, úszok egyet. A tóparton ledobom a ruhámat, és a hideg vízbe csobbanok. Ez legalább lehűt. Olyannyira, hogy öt perc múlva vacogva mászok a partra. Magamra rántom a ruhámat, és visszasietek a kastélyba.

A vacsora közben a fél Mardekár engem bámul. Malfoy, a két bambája, Zambini, és persze mindenki, aki a klubhelyiségben volt akkor. Malfoy gőgösen, elégedetten feszít Crak és Monstro között, Parkinson drága pedig összehúzott szemmel figyel minket. Én azonban nem foglalkozok senkivel. Egy gyors pillantás a tanári asztal felé: Coolmann nem néz erre. Annál jobb. Újra felgyülemlik bennem a düh. Lecsapom a villámat, és kimegyek aludni. Egy kis bűbáj, és hiába van október, nem fázom a szabadban.

Másnap SVK-n Coolmann nem kímél.

- Ma megtapasztalják, milyen az Imperius-átok hatása – kezdi meg az órát. Felhorkantok, persze, meghallja.

- Miss Eera, mondandója van?

- Nincs, professzor úr – felelem.

- Helyes! Lejönne ide mellém? – kérdezi. Nincs kedvem a többiek előtt parádézni.

- Nem! – válaszolok hetykén.

- Biztos benne, Miss Eera? Imperio! – kiáltja, rám szegezve a pálcáját.

Ismét elborít az a fura kettősség. Bár nem akarok, mégis felállok, és elindulok Coolmann felé. Na nem! – dübörög az agyamnak az a része, amelyik nem áll az átok hatása alatt. Nem hagyhatom, hogy Piton után Coolmann is rám kényszerítse az akaratát! Tudatom mélyéről előbányászom, amit a mentorom tanított. Még néhány lépést teszek a padok közt, s közben vitatkozom magammal. Végül ÉN nyerek, s ezzel legyűröm az átkot.

- Lamia! – emelem fel a pálcámat. Coolmann arca erre eltorzul a rémülettől, és a fejét rázva hátrálni kezd. Kék lófarka a hátát söpri, kezében megremeg a pálca. Tudom jól, miféle rémképet lát; én küldöm neki. Elégedett vagyok az eredménnyel. Mielőtt túl messzire mennék, megszüntetem az átkot.

- Gratulálok, Miss Eera! – mondja egy kis torokköszörülés után. – Sikerült legyűrnie az Imperiust! Visszamehet a helyére!

Hátat fordítok neki, s gonosz mosollyal nyugtázom, hogy nem hagyta hidegen a rémkép.

- Mellesleg, miféle átkot használt? – kérdezi. Nem tudom visszatartani, kikívánkozik a kérdés:

- Nem tudja?

Haragosan megvillan a szeme, végül megőrzi a nyugalmát.

- Én sem ismerhetek minden átkot, Miss Eera! Tehát? Megosztaná velünk a tudását? – kérdezi gúnyosan. Egyre inkább úgy beszél, mint Piton.

- Ezzel az átokkal rémképet lehet küldeni az ellenfélre. Ha akarom, egy sereg dementort is vetíthetek elé, vagy valakinek a szenvedését, esetleg a halálát – felelem.

- Ha adhatnék magának pontokat, akkor a Mardekár tíz ponttal lenne gazdagabb, amiért sikerült legyűrnie az Imperiust. És pontosan ugyanennyit vonnék le, amiért pálcát emelt a tanárára!

Ezután elfordul tőlem, és magyarázni kezd az osztálynak. Nem figyelek rá, ezt már megtanultam, mástól.

A révedezésből egy kis pergamen riaszt fel, ami az orrom előtt a padon landol. Szétnyitom.

_iKlassz voltál tegnap az ágyamban! Mikor ismételjük meg/i? _

Ki mástól jöhetett, mint Malfoytól? Az első gondolattól, ami az eszembe jut, kis híján felnevetek. Szegény fiú, ha tudná, amit én… Mielőtt azonban bárhogyan reagálhatnék rá, a cetli kiröppen az ujjaim közül, s Coolmann kezében köt ki. Hát, erre csak annyit tudok mondani: ciki! Elolvassa az üzenetet, arca elkomorodik. Összegyűri a pergament, és zsebre vágja.

- Mr. Malfoy, ha megkérhetném, ne az én órámon tárgyalja ki a magánéletét! – mondja hidegen, s mintha közben engem fixírozna. Talán csak hallucinálok, de mintha egy csepp irigységet is kihallanék a hangjából…

Ahogy vége az órának, kimennék a teremből, de Coolmann hangja visszatart:

- Miss Eera! Szeretném, ha megtanítaná nekem azt az átkot…

- Muszáj? – kérdezem fintorogva.

- Igen!

Azt hiszem, a válasza egyértelmű. Közben azt veszem észre, hogy már csak ketten vagyunk a teremben.

- Most óhajtja, professzor úr? – kérdezem, mintha ez lenne minden vágyam.

- Jó lesz ebéd után is, Miss Eera – feleli, s közben elrámolja a holmiját.

Sarkon fordulok, és kimegyek a teremből.

Malfoy és bandája összeesküdött ellenem. Nincs máshol hely, csak a szöszke mellett, így hát odaülök.

- Szia, édes – súgja a fülembe. Megütközve nézek rá. Belopott valami alkoholt, vagy mi? Kihasználja a lehetőséget, és lesmárol. Gyorsan kiszabadítom magam.

- Hülye vagy? – rivallok rá. – Mit akarsz?

- Elolvastad az üzenetemet, nem? – kérdezi magabiztos vigyorral.

- El hát. És?

- Mondtam: megismételhetnénk a tegnapi dolgot… - súgja sejtelmesen, miközben keze elkalandozik.

- Te rosszul vagy összerakva! – mondom jó hangosan.

- Ugyan, ne mondd, hogy nem élvezted! – Kezdi elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Hát ide figyelj, Draco 'Öntelt' Malfoy! – sziszegem, miközben a híres-neves szürke szemeibe meredek. – Tegnap azért feküdtem le veled, mert ÉN úgy akartam! És igen, élveztem! De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy még egyszer kérnék belőled! Úgyhogy tartsd magad a nadrágodban, vagy ránts magadra valaki mást! Mondjuk, Parkinsont! – bököm neki oda gonoszul. Lebiggyeszti a száját, szeme résnyire szűkül.

- Ne legyél ennyire biztos magadban, Eera! – fenyeget halkan.

- Mert különben? – kérdezem hetykén. – Lerajzolsz, és kiszínezel? – Most még el is sápad. Hiszen tudjuk: senki nem tehet nevetségessé egy Malfoyt!

- Ezt még…

- Tudom, tudom, meg fogom bánni… - legyintek unottan. – Találj már ki valami újat!

Elveszem tőle a villát, és kilopok pár falat ételt a tányérjából. Elhűlve néz, de nem csak ő, hanem mindenki más is. Ilyet még senki sem merészelt. Elkapja a tarkómat, és magához húz.

- Ezentúl mindig nézz a hátad mögé! – súgja, majd búcsúzóul még beleharap az alsó ajkamba, amitől kicsordul a vérem.

- Vigyázz, Malfoy, ne szoktass rá a vérre! – súgom most én. – Tudod, az egyik ősöm vámpír volt!

Ismét kivillantom az átlagosnál hosszabb szemfogaimat, amik most ráadásul vörösek a véremtől. Erre gyorsan hátrébb csúszik a padon, már-már Crak ölébe ül.

Otthagyom a díszes kompániát, és kivonulok a teremből. Közben a számat törölgetem, és ízlelgetem a vért. Nem is olyan rossz.

Az SVK termet zárva találom. Gondolok egyet, felragacsolok a plafonra egy szál pókhálót, majd felmászok rá, és fejjel lefelé lógva várom meg Coolmannt. Egy kicsit denevér vagyok, egy kicsit pók… Úgy megy el alattam, hogy észre sem vesz. Csendben leereszkedem mögötte, és belépek utána a terembe. Ő már az asztalának támaszkodik. Becsukom az ajtót, s kíváncsian várom, mit tesz.

- Mi ez? – kérdezi, miközben előhúzza a zsebéből Malfoy cetlijét.

- Az, aminek látszik, professzor úr!

- Érez valamit Malfoy iránt? – faggatózik tovább.

- Talán tiltja a házirend? – kérdezek vissza, s lassan elé sétálok. – Mellesleg mi köze van hozzá? Talán az bántja, hogy nem használta ki az alkalmat? – Ennél kihívóbb nem is lehetnék.

- Te kis ribanc! – leheli, és egy pálcalegyintéssel bezárja az ajtót. Azután elhajítja a pálcáját, és magához szorít végre. Megfordul velem, és az asztalra ültet. Szétgombolja a blúzomat, amit gyorsan leveszek. Hanyatt fektet az asztallapon, és mindkét kezével simogat. Felülök, ledobom a melltartómat, hadd ízlelje meg minden porcikámat.

Már ő is félmeztelen, s én a kemény izmokat cirógatom a mellkasán. Ő csak borzong, és sóhajtozik. Felfedezem, hogy a szőre is halványkék, mint a haja. Vajon OTT is kék…? Hogy kideríthessem, az övével kezdek babrálni, de lefogja a kezemet.

- Ezzel még várjunk! – sóhajtja. – Lesz más, alkalmasabb lehetőség!

Na ne! Már megint…?!

- Utálom, ha félbeszakítanak! – sistergem, és magamra rántom a ruháimat. – Lehet, hogy ribanc vagyok, de nem akármilyen! Ha nem kér belőlem a professzor úr, az a maga baja! – mondom megvetően, és magára hagyom.

November van, az első roxmortsi hétvége. A mentorom elintézte, hogy lemehessek a faluba, ha az elősegíti a terv megvalósulását.

Beállok a sorba, egy csapat hugrabugos közé. Nem ismerjük egymást, épp ezért vagyok velük. Nem hiányzik sem Malfoy, sem a Potter-alakulat. Sosem jártam még Roxmortsban, nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá.

Sorra kerülök. Frics rám néz, végigböngészi a listát, majd int, hogy mehetek. Kint vagyok végre! Beszippantom a levegőt, és lesétálok a lépcsőn, és meg sem állok a faluig. Van nyolc órám, hogy mindent végigjárjak.

Megcsodálom Zonko Csodabazárját, Madam Puddifoot kávézóját csak kívülről tekintem meg. A Mézesfalásban szerzek egy-két cukorpennát. Alig lépek ki az üzletből, esni kezd a hideg havas eső. Hát igen, novemberben ez olykor előfordul… Elmegy a kedvem a kirándulástól, ezért amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, visszamegyek a kastélyba. Szerencsére nincsenek sokan, csak az alsóbb évesek. Lehajítom a taláromat, és előveszek egy pergament és a pennámat, és elvonulok a könyvtárba. Leülök egy eldugott zugba, és írni kezdek. A leckét is meg kell csinálni valamikor…

Alig fejezem be az írást, feltűnik mellettem Granger.

- Szia! – üdvözöl. – Leckét írsz? – kérdezi, miközben összesodrom a pergament, és a zsebembe csúsztatom.

- Granger, eddig azt hittem, hogy értelmes lány vagy – felelem indulatosan.

- Én csak…

- Granger!

- … barátkoznék veled… - fejezi be kissé megszeppenve.

- Granger! Bunkó mardekáros vagyok. Nem mond ez neked valamit?

- Szerintem nem szabad elítélni valakit…

Előrántom a pálcámat. Ijedten néz rám, de nem mozdul.

- Figyelmeztettelek, Granger! – sziszegem, és dühömben simává változtatom a loboncát. Nem várom meg, míg véleményt nyilvánít, magára hagyom.

A klubhelyiségben a táskámba csúsztatom a pergament, a többi házi dolgozat mellé. Ezután átülök a kandalló előtti fotelbe, és a támláról lelógatom a lábamat, hogy a tűz felmelegítse egy kicsit. Nézegetem a lángokat, közben kicsomagolom, s nekiveselkedek az egyik cukorpennának. Lassan szivárognak a többiek, és vidáman mesélik egymásnak a faluban történteket.

- Oh, Fitrah, nagyon erotikus, ahogy azt a cukorpennát nyalogatod… - hallom Malfoy hangját. - Nálam is van egy, nem kóstolod meg? – Haverjai fulladoznak a röhögéstől.

- Itt mindenki előtt, Malfoy? Most rögtön akarod? – kérdezem nyugodtan, miközben mellém sétál, és leül a fotel karfájára, a lábaim mellé, és megragadja a bal combom belső felét. Elrántom a lábamat, és Malfoy legkényesebb pontjára helyezem a sarkamat.

- Először is: senki nem szólíthat a keresztnevemen! Másodszor: most szólok utoljára: ne érj hozzám még egyszer! – sziszegem, és némileg erősebben nyomom a lábamat Malfoyra. Menekül is, bár nincs sok helye.

- Mert különben mit teszel? – firtatja. Elgondolkodom.

- Van nekem másik cipőm is… Nagyon hosszú, és nagyon hegyes fémsarokkal…

Úgy látszik, Malfoynak fontosak a koronaékszerei, mert sürgősen odébb áll, én pedig nyugodtan elfogyaszthatom az édességet.

Mivel nincs jobb dolgom, ebéd után megnézem a kviddicsedzést. Szerencsére már nem esik. Leülök a lelátóra, és nézem, ahogy röpködnek a levegőben. Malfoy lustán köröz a játékosok felett, a cikeszre vadászva. Igazán testhez álló feladatot vett magára: nem kell hajtania, s ha mégis elkapja a cikeszt, övé a dicsőség.

Hét sorral előrébb felfedezem Parkinsont, aki Malfoy minden egyes megmozdulását tapssal és visítozással jutalmazza. Befogom a fülem, hogy ne halljam. A denevérek simán bevennék a kórusukba, a felső szólamba.

Nem bírom tovább ezt a hangot! Felállok, hogy visszainduljak a kastélyba, amikor nem messze tőlem az egyik terelő becsapódik a padok közé, mint egy krumpliszsák. Nem túl tempósan, de odamegyek, és megnézem, egyben van-e még. A szerencsétlen beszorult a padok közé, hiába próbál kikászálódni. Kirántom a lyukból, és a szemébe nézek. Homályos tekintete azt sugallja, hogy jókora ütést kapott a fejére, valószínűleg egy gurkótól. Közben megérkeznek a csapattársak is, ketten közrefogják a balesetest, és a gyengélkedő felé indulnak vele. Egy harmadik összeszedi a seprű darabjait, a többiek pedig azon tanakodnak, hogy kit állítsanak be helyette. Egyszer csak a nevemre leszek figyelmes.

- Hé, Eera, tudsz repülni?

- Nem t'om – felelem. Ha egyszer ez az igazság!

- Ne mondd, hogy még nem ültél seprűn! – rökönyödnek meg azonnal.

- Ez van, fiúk! – tárom szét a karomat, majd ismét a kastélyba indulok. Három egész lépést tudok megtenni, de akkor Malfoy elém ugrik, és a kezembe nyomja a seprűjét.

- Itt a remek alkalom, hogy kipróbáld, Fitrah!

- Eera!

- Mindegy! – vigyorog. – Felülsz rá, ellököd magad, aztán amerre fordítod, arra megy!

A lábaim közé veszem a sporteszközt, s látom Malfoy szemén, hogy szívesen lenne ő seprű. Finoman elrugaszkodom, és…

Jiiiiiiháááá! Ez klassz! Igaz, hogy cudar hideg van itt fenn, és a menetszéltől könnyezek, de kit érdekelnek most ilyen apróságok? Amikor úgy érzem, hogy már stabilan ülöm meg a seprűt, és már icipicit sem billegek, trükközni próbálok. Előre döntöm, majd felhúzom, aztán egy erőteljes jobbra dőlés, amitől kétszer körbefordulok, időnként kombinálom őket. Azután leszállok a fűre.

- Kösz, Malfoy, ez jólesett! – mondom, miközben visszaadom neki a seprűt. És most már tényleg elindulok a kastélyba.

- Hé! Nem akarsz beállni a csapatba? – kiált utánam.

- Nem bizony!

- De hát miért? – csodálkoznak többen is.

- Repülni jó. A gurkót kerülgetni nem!

Mágiatörténeten mélyen horpasztok. Fogalmam sincs, miért járok erre az órára, azon kívül, hogy alszok. Ráadásul, szerencsétlenségemre, ma mellém ül Malfoy. Óra vége felé elém tol egy cetlit:

_iMi bajod velem? Miért nem kellek?/i_

Te jó ég, minden pasi ilyen ostoba? Miért nem bírják elfogadni a visszautasítást? Lefirkantom az első választ, ami az eszembe jut:

_iNem szeretem a szőkéket. Könnyen koszolódnak!/i_

Na jó, ez nem teljesen igaz. Ismerek egyet, aki kifejezetten megbabonáz. Amint elolvassa, csúnyán elvörösödik. Szerencsére, épp vége az órának, így hamar lerázom.

A következő SVK órán Coolmann egy pálcalegyintéssel magához hívja a házi dolgozatokat. Mindegyikre vet egy-egy pillantást.

- Miss Eera, az ön leckéje értékelhetetlen. Kérem, óra végén maradjon itt, és megbeszéljük, mi legyen magával. Gondolom, év végén szeretné letenni a vizsgát sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, ugye?

- Igen, Coolmann professzor - válaszolom. Talán észhez tért, és mégis elfogadja, amit kínálok neki. Más oka nem lehet annak, hogy itt tart… A dolgozatom ugyanis biztos nem rosszabb egy E-nél.

Óra végén lesétálok elé. Nem teketóriázik, kigombolja a nadrágját, és finoman térdre kényszerít. Nem kell sokáig ingerelnem. Azt hiszem, inkább nem részletezem, ami utána történik.

- Elnézést, professzor úr, itt maradt a…

Meglepetten nézünk a hang irányába.

MALFOY!

Csodálkozva áll az ajtóban, majd lassan elvigyorodik, és kisétál a teremből. Coolmann kapkodva, én valamivel kényelmesebben felöltözöm, majd elhagyom a termet. A második fordulónál ott áll Malfoy, alighanem rám vár.

- Ejnye, Fitrah, kikezdesz egy tanárral? – gúnyolódik. A válasz, ami az eszembe jut, annyira sablonos – semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy! -, hogy inkább csöndben maradok, és elmegyek mellette. Utánam nyúl, és visszaránt.

- Ne félj, megőrzöm a kis titkotokat – mosolyodik el. Az akromantula vigyorgott így rám, mielőtt felnyársalt. Sejtem, mi következik.

- Feltéve, ha…? – kérdezem.

- Feltéve, ha cserébe… - húzza az időt. Türelmesen várom a folytatást. - … lefekszel velem. Amikor kedvem támad rád.

- Talán, Malfoy! Talán! – vetem oda, és kiszabadítom a kezemet.

Lehet, hogy az első útja az igazgatóhoz vezet. Nem érdekel. Coolmann sorsa sem izgat különösebben. De nekem feladatom van, amit el kell végezzek.

Kimegyek a hálómhoz, kicsit javítgatok rajta, de a végeredmény egy nagy gubanc. Eltüntetem, újat készítek helyette.

Szerencsére másnap kezdődik a karácsonyi szünet, így szinte kiürül az iskola. Megvárom a reggeli végét, csak akkor megyek be, amikor már mindenki elindult a vonathoz. Még sikerül felkapnom egy pirítóst, mielőtt eltűnne a teríték az asztalról. Rágcsálni kezdem, és a tanári asztal felé pillantok. Szinte senki nincs már ott, csupán Hagrid dolgozik azon, hogy kimásszon az asztal mögül. A klubhelyiségbe megyek, hogy megfürödjek, de feltart egy harmadikos lány.

- Hello, te vagy Fitrah Eera, ugye?

Bólintok. Erre egy levelet nyom a kezembe, és elszalad. Széthajtogatom a pergament, és elolvasom a tartalmát. Végül dühösen összegyűröm, és zsebre vágom.

Tizenegy perc alatt érek fel a hetedikre. Megállok a kőszobor előtt.

- Csokoládés puding! – mondom, mire a rusnyaság félreugrik, és én beléphetek az igazgatói irodába.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljött, Miss Eera! – üdvözöl Dumbledore az irodája előterében. Hahh, mintha olyan sok választásom lehetne!

- Malfoy köpött, mi? – morgom magam elé. Dumbledore úgy tesz, mintha nem hallotta volna.

- Kérem, jöjjön beljebb! – invitál.

Arra, ami ott bent vár, nem számítok. Coolmann áll az asztal előtt. Ezek szerint Dumbledore őt is idehívatta…

- Miss Eera, Coolmann professzor volt oly kedves, és tájékoztatott, mi történt önök között.

- Idióta! – sziszegem halkan.

- Miss Eera, szereti ön Coolmann professzort? – kérdezi az igazgató. Meghökkenve nézek rá. Hol él ez a vénember?!

- Nem! – felelem határozottan.

- Értem. Ez megnehezíti a dolgokat – sóhajtja, majd a szájába hajít egy pipacspiros cukorkát. - A házirend ugyan tiltja a tanár-diák viszonyt, de ha mindketten megígérik, hogy ez nem fordul elő többször, nem tanácsolom el a Roxfortból. Ami pedig önt illeti, Coolmann professzor, nem engedheti meg magának az iskola, hogy kirúgjuk. Nem maradhatunk sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár nélkül. Márpedig alig hiszem, hogy találnék jelentkezőt erre a posztra. Ráadásul ilyen rövid időn belül… - simogatja meg a szakállát Dumbledore, majd folytatja.

- Amíg véget nem ér a tanév, nem érintkezhetnek egymással. Szigorúan csak a tanóra keretein belül. Továbbá, ha lehet, ez a dolog maradjon köztünk.

- Értem, igazgató úr! – felelem. Ezt nem lesz nehéz betartani.

- Elmehet, Miss Eera! És kellemes ünnepeket!

- Önnek is, Dumbledore professzor! – mondom, és kilépek az irodából.

Zuhanyozás után, már felöltözve ülök a kedvenc fotelomban. Becsukom a szememet, Kicsit elszunyókálok, fel kell dolgoznom a történteket. Álmomban valaki a nyakamat csókolgatja.

- Gondolkoztál az ajánlatomon, édes? – suttogja egy túlfűtött hang.

Ijedtemben majdnem a földre esek.

- Mit keresel itt, Malfoy? – kérdezem.

- Apámék Franciaországban töltenek néhány hetet. Úgy döntöttem, idén kivételesen a kastélyban maradok… - von vállat fellengzősen.

- Természetesen ennek semmi köze a zsarolásodhoz, ugye? – kérdezem élesen.

- Dehogy nincs! – kacag fel. – Nagyon is sok köze van hozzá!

- Nem tudsz veszíteni, ugye?

- Nem, valóban nem! Éppen ezért, ha naponta húszszor utasítasz el, akkor én huszonegyedszerre is magamnak akarlak!

- Malfoy! – csodálkozok. – Te belém estél?

- Na, még csak az kéne! – néz rám meglepetten. – Nekem csak a tested kell, lehetőleg minél többször!

Megjegyzés nélkül hagyom, ezt talán bátorításnak veszi, mert ismét rám mászik. Úgy vágom pofán, hogy hanyatt esik.

- Látom, nem értesz a szóból! – mondom. A combjaira térdelek, kigombolom az ingét. – Mindenáron szexet akarsz? – faggatom, miközben lassú mozdulattal végighúzom az arcán és a mellkasán a pálcámat. Csak egy félős bólintásra telik az erejéből. Ahogy az ágyéka fölé érek a pálcával, ismét megszólalok.

- Megkaphatod… - mosolygok rá. Körülbelül úgy, mint vércse a verébre. Felcsillan a szeme, és nyújtja a kezét, hogy magára húzzon, de gyorsabb vagyok nála.

- Voluptas! – kiáltom, mire felhörren, és megvonaglik, végül összerándul. A feje visszakoppan a padlóra, és hangosan liheg. Leszállok róla.

- Ha szépen beszélsz velem, talán megtanítom neked! És akkor még Parkinsonra sem lesz szükséged!


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Egy héten át szinte csak enni és fürdeni járok az iskolába. Néha beülök a könyvtárba, hogy behozzam a lemaradásom mágiatörténetből. Fura, ha nem Binnst hallgatom, hanem a könyvet olvasom, sokkal izgalmasabb… Bár az évszámok így is gondot okoznak. Képtelen vagyok megjegyezni őket.

Lassan eltelik a karácsonyi szünet. Malfoy még néha próbálkozik, és előfordul, hogy kedvem támad rá.

Az utolsó előtti napon a tóparton állok, és az alkonyatot figyelem. A Nap vöröses fénye szétterül a tó jegén, majd lassan alábukik.

- Itt vagy hát, te ribanc! – hallom Parkinson kiáltását. Megfordulok, s látom, hogy kivont pálcával közeledik felém.

- Capitulatus! – kiáltja, mielőtt bármit tehetnék. A pálcám kiröppen a taláromból, egyenesen a kezébe. Tisztes távolságban tőlem megáll, hogy véletlenül se érhessem el.

- Draco az enyém! – kiabálja dühösen. Alighanem eszét vette a féltékenység. – Obstructo!

Több métert repülök hátra, s a kemény jégen koppanok. A hátam csúnyát roppan, de összeszedem az erőmet, és felállok. Amíg kezem-lábam mozog, nagy baj nem lehet.

- Ne merj még egyszer hozzá érni! – harsogja.

- Ezt beszéld meg inkább vele! – kiáltok vissza. – Nekem nem kell a fiúd!

- Crucio! – üvölti. Nem néztem ki belőle, hogy képes főben járó átkot használni. Az átok szerencsére gyenge, csupán összerándulok tőle.

Fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnék. Pálcám nincs, nem tudok védekezni. Esélyem sincs, hogy kiszaladva a partra az öklömet használjam. Nem töprenghetek tovább, Parkinson újra használja a pálcáját.

- Fragor Glacies!

Ezüst villanás, s az átok a tó jegébe csapódik, lyukat váj bele, ami villámgyorsan reped tovább, egyenesen felém. Próbálok kitérni, de akkor irányt változtat, s továbbra is felém tart a rianás. Amint utolér, körbefut körülöttem, és én a talpalatnyi jéggel a tóba zuhanok.

Semmi mást nem érzek, csak hideget. A ruhám egy szempillantás alatt átázik, és lehúz a mélybe. Lerúgom a cipőmet, s a kabátomtól is megszabadulok valahogy. A maradék levegőmmel sikerül felkapaszkodnom a jég szélére, de kimászni már hiába próbálok. Mivel nagyon úgy fest, hogy még küszködök itt egy darabig, a nadrágom zsebébe nyúlok, s előhúzom a fiolát. Negyedik próbálkozásra sikerül kiszednem belőle a dugót. Lassan folyik csak ki belőle a méreg, megdermedhetett a hidegben. A fagy és a méreg hatására reszketni kezdek – még jobban, mint eddig. Visszacsúszok a vízbe, az utolsó pillanatban sikerül egy mély levegőt vennem, aztán próbálok a felszínen maradni, de a végtagjaim nem sokáig engedelmeskednek.

Egy perc, és már a tüdőm is vergődik a bordák alatt. Egy utolsó erőfeszítéssel felrúgom magam, de tapogatózó ujjaim csak a jeget kaparják. Kétségbeesve próbálom feltörni a gyorsan hízó jeget, de elfogy az erőm.

Nem érzem már a víz hidegét sem.

A testem sem kiált levegő után.

Kinyitom a szemem. Félhomály vesz körül, s mindezt lágyan lengedező növényfélék sejtelmesítik. Fura. Nem érzek semmit. Megpróbálok mozogni, de mintha ki lennék kötve. Egyre jobban rángatózom, erre megjelenik előttem egy félig ember, félig hal formájú lény, és böködni kezd a szigonyával.

HOGYAN KERÜLÖK A SELLŐKHÖZ?!

Hosszú percekbe telik, mire felidézem, mi történt velem. Parkinson megtámadott, a tóba estem, aztán… Aztán elméletileg meghaltam. Vagy csak elkábultam? Ehh, a francba az egésszel!

Egyre többen gyűlnek körém. Látom, hogy vitatkoznak valamin, de egy szavukat sem értem. A legnagyobb, legádázabb arcú sellő felém szúr, felsebzi a karomat. Azt hiszem, felszisszenek, mert fáj. Ezek szerint élek, ébren vagyok, és nem csak egy haldokló agy utolsó, furcsa játéka ez az egész. Az időérzékem is elveszett. Akár percek, akár órák óta vitatkozhatnak. Amíg ők egymással kurrognak, én azt figyelem, hogyan hordja szét egy áramlat a véremet a tóban. Úgy néz ki, az összeset kimossa a víz, mert már a sellőkig sem látok el.

Ekkor átsejlik a homályon egy villanás, és felkavarodik körülöttem a víz. Érzem, szorgalmas kezek dolgoznak azon, hogy szabaddá tegyenek. Nem sokkal az után, hogy végre mozogni tudok, egy arc úszik be elém.

Piton! Már meg sem próbálok magyarázatot találni arra, mit keres itt, rajtam kívül, persze. Mutogatni kezd, gondolom, azt akarja, ússzak a felszínre, amíg tehetem. Nem kell sokat győzködnie, hamar felfelé lököm magam. Furcsa, hogy nem hiányzik a levegő. Vagy olyan természetes, hogy itt is ugyanúgy lélegzem, mint a szárazföldön, hogy már fel sem tűnik? Nem tudom. Majd később foglalkozom ezzel. Hosszas tempózás után feldereng egy világos folt. Talán a lék! Még két rúgás, és megkapaszkodom a jég szélében. Ahogy a fejem kibukkan a vízből, felhördülök. Hatalmas kortyokban nyelem a hideg levegőt. Egy percnyi pihenőt engedélyezek magamnak, azután kínkeservvel kimászok a jégre, onnan pedig a partra. Ott hanyatt fekszem, és próbálom megérteni az eseményeket. Közben persze mindenem remeg a hidegtől, s a ruhám is lassan rám fagy. Annyira vacogok, hogy sikerül elharapnom a nyelvemet, és elönti a számat a vér. Gyorsan kiköpöm, mielőtt megfulladnék tőle. Belemarkolok a hóba, és a számba veszem, hogy jegeljem a nyelvemet. Egy-két másodperc múlva már nem lüktet annyira, így kiköpöm a rózsaszín, olvadt havat is.

Az idő megint lassan vánszorog. A tudatom egy kicsit elmenekül pihenni.

Hideg van. Nagyon. És sötét. Fáj mindenem, moccanni sem bírok. A légzés is fájdalmat okoz. Olyan a torkom, mintha megakadt volna benne egy morgács.

Ujjaim a sokadik próbálkozásra moccannak csak meg. Havat tapintanak. Még mindig a parton lennék? Nem látok semmit, mert a hold szégyenlősen magára húzott egy hatalmas felleget.

- Fitrah! – hallom Piton aggódó kiáltását.

- Eera! – felelnék, de egy hang sem jön ki a torkomon. Látom az imbolygó fényt, ami valószínűleg a pálcájából árad. Végül megtalál: kis híján átesik rajtam.

- Na végre! – sóhajtja, majd alám nyúl és felemel.

- Csakhogy megvan! Merlinre! Maga tűzforró!

Ha tudnám, kinevetném. Forró?! Hiszen reszketek a hidegtől, még most is! Ami azt illeti, ő sem ontja magából a meleget.

A kastélyban ágyra fektetnek, s annyi takarót pakolnak rám, hogy szinte agyonnyomnak. Mégis reszketek.

- Hé! – Ez sem sikerül igazán, csak egy kis mély reccsenés hagyja el a számat. Nem is hall meg senki…

- Hogy érhet ennyi baj, egy ilyen fiatal lányt…! – sopánkodik Madam Pomfrey. – Azt sem tudom, mit adjak neki először!

- Az akromantula mérgét! – szól Piton határozottan. – Csak azután jöhet minden más!

Nem értem, miért olyan fontos ez, hiszen elfogyasztottam az adagomat…

Engedelmesen kiiszok minden poharat, amit a javasasszony az orrom alá dug. Hanyatt fekve ez ugyan nem egyszerű, de megoldjuk.

Az utolsó pohár tartalma egy altató hatású bájital. Nem kétséges, mit csinálok, miután megiszom.

Villanások sora. Arcok váltakoznak percenként, hol az igazgató, hol a javasasszony hajol fölém. Coolmannt is látom néha, s még Piton is meglátogat. Időnként belém diktálnak valami löttyöt, s a takarók száma egyre fogy.

Aztán eljön az a pillanat is, amikor teljesen feltisztul a fejem, és már nem is reszketek. Körbenézek, sehol senki. Teljesen egyedül vagyok. Aztán a tekintetem megakad a jókora falinaptáron. Január 17. Gyors fejszámolásba kezdek. Parkinson hatodikán átkozott meg. Mi történt az elmúlt tizenegy napban? A víz alatt nem lehettem ennyi ideig, az képtelenség. A parton sem, különben kockává fagytam volna. Marad a kábulat. Hehh, rekordot döntöttem! Akkor feküdtem ennyit utoljára, mikor megmart az óriáspók.

Tíz percig várok, hátha jön valaki. Mivel senki sem kíváncsi rám, felöltözök – a ruhám kitisztítva, élére hajtva lapul az ágy melletti szekrényben -, és az ajtó felé indulok.

- Hová, hová, Miss Eera? - találom szembe magamat Dumbledore professzorral.

Semmi frappáns válasz nem jut az eszemben, ezért csak megvonom a vállamat. Az igazgató visszaterel az ágyamhoz, és varázsol magának egy széket.

- Miért vagyok még életben? – kérdezem, mert nem fér a fejemben, hogyhogy nem fulladtam meg.

- A sellők csodás lények, Miss Eera – mosolyodik el Dumbledore. – Bárkit bármeddig életben tudnak tartani a víz alatt.

- És hogyan talált meg Piton… professzor? – teszem fel a következő kérdést.

- Ezt majd ő maga elmondja önnek – áll fel a szakállát igazgatva Dumbledore. – Pihenjen csak tovább, Miss Eera – mondja, majd kinyitja a gyengélkedő ajtaját. Ott szembetalálkozik Pitonnal, aki belép, míg Dumbledore távozik. Becsukódik mögöttük az ajtó, és én ismét kettesben vagyok a professzorral. Ez mind szép, és jó, de ez nem a legmegfelelőbb hely a tervem végrehajtására.

- Látom, jobban van, Fitrah – mondja a maga megfontolt modorában.

- Eera! – javítom ki csak azért is. Szeretem nézni, ahogy megvillan a szeme.

- Mondja, Piton, miért kell magának folyton megmentenie engem? – Hát, nem arról vagyok híres, hogy megadom a tanároknak a kellő tiszteletet.

- Óhajtja, hogy visszadobjam a tóba? – vonja fel a szemöldökét. – Esetleg egy ampulla akromantula-ellenmérget…

Tisztán hallom a hangján, hogy szórakozik velem. És élvezi! Lássuk csak, mivel tudnám kihozni a sodrából…?

Felállok, és megteszem azt, amiben Dumbledore megakadályozott azzal, hogy meglátogatott. Ismét meglépek Piton elől, aki néhány lépéssel utolér a folyosón.

- Nem is kíváncsi rá, hogyan találtam meg? – kérdezi, majd szembefordul velem.

- Nem – vonom meg a vállam. – Úgyis megtudom, és a végeredmény a lényeg, nem igaz? – Kikerülöm, és folytatom az utamat. A bájitaltan terem előtt azonban eszembe jut valami. Az ajtónak dőlök, a kezeimet nekitámasztom a keretnek, és kihívóan nézek rá.

- Szívesen meghálálnám, hogy kihalászott a tóból – mondom, és megnyalom az ajkaimat. Ismét látom azt a kis villanást a fekete szemekben, és tudom, jó úton járok. Végignéz a folyosón, s mivel sehol senki, egy villámgyors pálcamozdulattal kinyitja a terem ajtaját. Kis híján hanyatt esem, pedig számítottam erre a lehetőségre. Közelebb lép, derékon ragad, és beránt a terembe. Becsapja az ajtót, és a pálcáját az állam alá nyomja.

- Elég a játszadozásból! – sustorog. – Mit akar tőlem?

Mondhatnám, hogy meglepődtem, de nem így van. Jó előre felkészültem erre. Előveszem a legártatlanabb arcomat, és egy jelenetre koncentrálok, miszerint a klubhelyiség sarkában ülök, és egy pergament írok tele az ő nevével, és egy rakat szívecskével.

A felkészítés során mondták, hogy gyanakvó, és hogy kitűnő legilimentor. Alaposan kiképeztek egy ilyen helyzetre is. Már érzem is, ahogy kutakodik az elmémben. A jelenetre koncentrálok, agyam előterébe helyezem, minden mást gondosan elzárok előle.

Megtalálja, két pillanatig figyeli, majd meglepetten visszavonul. Aligha számított erre. Elkámpicsorodom, és kisajtolok magamból néhány könnycseppet is. Mikor látom, hogy ez nem nagyon hatja meg, ráteszek egy lapáttal.

- Tanár úr… kérem… én… - hebegek. Látom, ez sem jön be nála. Taktikát változtatok. Ismét régi önmagam adom.

- Áh, mit magyarázkodom én itt? Most már tudja a titkomat! Legyen vele boldog! – kiáltom a képébe dühösen, és megfordulok, hogy kimenjek a teremből. De ekkor megjelenik a fejem mellett a tenyere, és visszanyomja az ajtót.

- Ne siessen annyira, Miss Eera! – suttogja a fülembe. Szorosan mögém lép, a teste az enyémhez súrlódik, és tagadhatatlanul feltüzel.

Érzem, ahogy a tarkómon meglebbennek a kis pihék a leheletétől. Végigfut rajtam a borzongás, és elgyengülnek a lábaim. Percekig állunk így, már nem tudni, ki kínoz kit. Arra azonban ügyelek, hogy csak ezt a vágyat találja az elmémben, ha megint kutakodni támadna kedve.

Elveszi a kezét az ajtóról, és végighúzza az ujjai hátát a nyakamon, és ugyanezt az utat járja végig a szájával is. Felnyögök, és megfordulnék, de megragadja a csípőmet, és nem enged elmozdulni. Egyik tenyere a hasamon van, a másik a torkomon, s közben a tarkómat harapdálja finoman. Kiszakítom magam a bénulatból, és megfordulok. Átkarolom a nyakát, és magamhoz húzom. Olyan hévvel csókolom, ami már tőlem is szokatlan. Előretolom a csípőmet, hogy ne legyenek illúziói a szándékomat illetően.

Mégsem úgy hat rá, ahogy szeretném. Hirtelen elenged, egy percig bámul rám, még legilimentálni is próbál, s most felesleges védenem az elmémet, tényleg csak a vágyat találja ott. Hatalmas önuralommal hátrébb lép, és csak ennyit mond:

- Elmehet, Miss Eera!

A folyosón keresek egy sötét zugot, és előhúzom a pálcámat. Magamra fogom.

- Pondera! – suttogom, és végre kimegy a testemből az a bizsergés, ami elvonja minden másról a figyelmet.

Össze kell kapnom magam! Most már közel járok, de ennyi még nem elég. Több kell.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi az idő, de azért a nagyterem felé veszem az irányt, hátha beleszaladok az ebédbe. Szerencsém van, épp akkor kerül az étel az asztalokra, amikor átlépek az oszlopok között. Leülök a zöld-ezüst zászló alá, és falatozni kezdek. Az étvágyam határtalan, mindent megeszek, ami a kezem ügyébe kerül. Malfoy, aki közben leült mellém, furcsa pillantásokkal bombáz.

- Fura íze lehet a tartármártásos almás lepénynek – jegyzi meg egy idő után. Úgy meglepődök, hogy megfeledkezem arról, milyen szófukar vagyok.

- Most mi bajod van? Ha tizenegy napig nem látnál rendes ételt, te is így zabálnál! – nézek rá kistányérnyi szemekkel.

- Aha… - von vállat. – Majd el is hiszem mi? – jegyzi meg még halkan.

Nem foglalkozom vele tovább. Ha értetlen, az az ő baja. Azonban neki még van mondanivalója.

- Eljössz velem a bálba? – kérdezi. A falat, amit épp lenyelni készülök, félúton megakad. Némi hápogás és hátbaveregetés után végre a helyére kerül a lepénydarab. Könnyes szemmel nézek rá.

- Mi van?

- Ja, persze, te még nem is tudod… Dumbledore farsangi bált rendez szombaton.

- És?

- Minden diák meghívhat egyvalakit a bálra. Én az apámat hívtam…

Most meg a tea akar félremenni.

- Te meghívsz valakit? – fecseg tovább, és szerencsére nem tűnik fel neki a kis balesetem.

- Malfoy – kezdem, nyugalmat erőltetve a hangomra. – Miért hívnék el valakit egy olyan bálra, ahova valószínűleg el sem megyek?

- Azért ezt gondold át – vigyorog, mint egy muréna. – Különben, attól tartok, még kikotyogok valamit…

Ki tudja, talán még jót is tenne vele… Dumbledore már tudja, és mégis itt vagyok még mindig. Ha meg Piton fülébe jutna a hír… talán rádöbbenne, hogy mennyire kellek neki, s így elvégezhetném a feladatot, amit rám bíztak.

Szóval holnapután bál lesz, ahova eljön Lucius Malfoy. Talán mégis el kéne mennem… Egy perc habozás után az ifjabb Malfoyhoz fordulok.

- Rendben!

- Mi van? – kérdezi most ő.

- Elfogadom a meghívást.

Elmosolyodik. Nem vigyorog, hanem mosolyog. Ilyet is ritkán látni ezen a gőgös arcon. Szinte soha. Szóval, mégis csak belém esett a szerencsétlen!

Vetek egy gyors pillantást a tanárok felé. Ideért közben Piton is, és lassan kanalazza az ételt, miközben engem fürkész. Alighanem azon tanakodik, elhiggye-e, amit az elmémben látott.

Hogy repül az idő! Máris szombat van. A csomagom is itt van a kezemben, amit a mentorom küldött. Báli ruha nélkül nem lehet bálba menni, nem igaz? Megvárom, míg mindenki elhagyja a klubhelyiséget, csak aztán megyek zuhanyozni. Ahogy végzek, kibontom a csomagot, és menten röhögőgörcsöt kapok. A mentorom egy koromfekete csadorral lepett meg! Bebugyolálom magam a leplekbe, majd Malfoy elé lépek, aki szintén elröhinti magát.

- Erényövet nem kaptál mellé? – vigyorog, mire újra felnevetek.

A bálteremben természetesen hatalmas a káosz. Van itt mindenféle teremtmény; vámpírok, vérfarkasok, régmúlt idők nagy varázslói, mugli hírességek.

És itt van valahol a mentorom is. Érzem az illatát.

Néhány tánc után lerázom az ifjabb Malfoyt, s ezt kihasználva rögtön felkér valaki más. Az arcát maszk fedi, a haja fekete, az ujjairól lehúzta a kígyó- és sárkánymintás gyűrűket, mégis felismerem. Az illatáról. Ő az. A mentorom.

- Ötletes jelmezt küldtél – mondom köszönés helyett. – Apácaruha nem volt? – gúnyolódom.

- Az már túlzás lett volna, Eera! – suttogja a fülemhez hajolva. – Te és a szűziesség… - kuncog.

Ő már csak tudja. Ő vette el a szüzességemet, és ő tanított meg rá, hogyan bitoroljam el egy férfi testét. Megtanította, hogyan használjam a testem, hogyan fordítsam a férfiak ellen saját vágyukat.

- Hiányoznak a különóráid – dörgölőzöm hozzá.

- Meghiszem azt! – mondja halkan, de annál önelégültebben. – Pedig úgy hírlik, itt sem vagy túl magányos…

- A fiad még mindig ír haza levelet? – nevetek fel.

- Olykor előfordul…Így tudtam meg azt is, hogy kockára tetted a tervet, csak azért, mert nem bírsz a véreddel! – szorítja meg a derekamat úgy, hogy az már fáj.

- Még itt vagyok, nincs veszve semmi – felelem hidegen. – Sőt! Nézz csak oda! – intek Piton felé a fejemmel. – Nézd, hogy eszi a fene!

Piton ugyanis folyamatosan minket bámul. Ügyesen leplezi, de tudom, hogy engem figyel.

- Intézd el! – utasít a legridegebb hangján, miközben a kezembe csúsztat valamit. – Még ma éjjel!

Elkapok egy arra lebegő poharat, és kiiszom. A tánc közben véget ér, és ő elkeveredik mellőlem. Nem izgat, ma még úgyis fogom látni.

Mire felcsendül a következő szám, Piton elém lép, és felém nyújtja a karját.

- Szabad? – kérdezi, miközben enyhén meghajol. Elfogadom a karját, mire átfogja a derekam, és magához húz. Persze az illem keretein belül. Fekete szemeibe nézek, és csak arra koncentrálok, hogy hibátlanul végezzem a dolgomat.

Arra eszmélek, hogy elsodródunk egy sötét sarokba. Ott a falnak támaszkodik, és magához húz. Érzem a türelmetlenségét, amitől vibrál az egész teste. Úgy tűnik, nem foglalkozik mással, csak a vágyával, mégis ügyelek a gondolataimra. Nem akarok most lelepleződni. Végigsimítom a mellkasát, a keskeny csípőjénél pedig véletlenül elkalandoznak az ujjaim. Felhördül, megragadja a kezem, és maga után húz. Kimegyünk a teremből, végigrohanunk a folyosókon, s végül a szobájában kötünk ki. Kapkodva rángatni kezdi a ruhámat.

- Várj! – suttogom. – Be kell vennem az adagomat! Érte megyek. Egy perc, és jövök! – fordulok meg.

- Ne! – szólal meg rekedt hangon. – Szolgáld ki magad! – int a laborja felé. Nem kell kétszer mondania. Mivel nem is olyan rég leltároztam nála, tudom, merre kell keresni az akromantula-mérget. Mikor kedvenc professzorom már nem láthat, előhúzom a leplek alól azt, amit a mentorom adott, és megnézem. Színtelen folyadék, kinyitom, szaga sincs. Veritaserum! Remek! Legalább nem Piton készletét kell megdézsmálnom. A kérdés csak az, hogy adjam be neki.

Mire elmúlik a méreg hatása, készen vagyok a tervvel. Újra elrejtem a fiolát, és visszamegyek Pitonhoz. Igaz, kizökkentem a ritmusból, de olyan falánk tekintettel néz, amit ki sem néznék belőle.

Egy fotelben üldögélve vár rám, kezében egy metszett pohárban aranyló bort lötyögtet. Mikor meglát, kiissza a bort, és elém áll. Egy darabig nézi az arcomat, aztán lehajol, hogy megcsókoljon.

Élvezem borízű csókját, a tüzet, amit ez a férfi áraszt magából. Kissé bele is szédülök, de nem hagyom, hogy teljesen a hatása alá vonjon. Óvatosan előhúzom a pálcámat, a hegyét Piton felé fordítom.

- Imperio! – suttogom a szájába, majd figyelem, ahogy az addig szenvedélyes arc egykedvűvé válik.

Hátrébb lépek, és felé nyújtom az üvegcsét.

- Idd ki! – parancsolom.

Mereven átveszi tőlem a Veritaserumot, és ledönti a torkán. Az Imperius-átkot egy pillanatra sem szüneteltetem.

- A Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozol? – kérdezem először.

- Igen.

- A Főnix Rendjének kémkedsz?

- Igen.

- Elárulod a Sötét Nagyurat?

- Igen.

- Hűséges vagy Albus Dumbledore-hoz?

- Igen.

- Miért árulod el a Sötét Nagyurat?

- Megölte Lily Evanst.

- Kicsoda Lily Evans?

- A nő, akit szeretek.

- Miért ölte meg a Sötét Nagyúr Lily Evanst?

- A jóslat miatt, amit kihallgattam, és elárultam a Sötét Nagyúrnak, hogy bizonyítsam a hűségemet.

Mindent megtudtam, amit akartam. Ideje befejezni.

- Exmemoriam! – kiáltom, mielőtt felocsúdhatna. Gyorsan elrejtem a pálcámat, az üvegcsét a földre ejtem, s berúgom a fal mellé. Majd egy alkalmas pillanatban összeszedem.

Feltisztul a tekintete, vonásaira visszatér az élet. Mivel nem emlékszik az elmúlt másfél percre, ott folytatjuk, ahol abbahagytuk. A csók. Még szerencse, hogy a Veritaserum íztelen…

Hosszú, szenvedélyes két órát töltünk együtt. El kell hitetnem vele, hogy szerelemből teszek mindent, s közben folyamatosan fenntartom a pajzsot a fejemben. A kielégülése után az oldalára gördül, átkarolja a derekamat, és magához húzva elalszik.

Mikor átfordul a hátára, óvatosan kimászok az ágyból, és nesztelenül felöltözöm. Már a kilincsen a kezem, mikor eszembe jut az üres fiola. Felveszem, és kisurranok Piton szobájából.

A folyosón kísértet sem járkál, a festmények alakjai is máshol töltik az idejüket. A bál még javában tart, mégis kerülő úton megyek vissza a nagyterembe.

Alig vetem bele magam a forgatagba, Malfoy megragadja a karom, és húzni kezd. Nincs kedvem a hülyeségéhez, ezért kiszabadítom magam. Visszafordulva megfogja a vállam, és az arcomba hajol.

- Merre jártál? – kérdezi.

- Nem mintha túl sok közöd lenne hozzá, de kint voltam a levegőn, mert hányingerem van ettől az állott levegőtől! – hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül. Erre elenged, és megint olyan furcsán néz, mint két napja az ebédnél. Csak tudnám mi baja van ilyenkor…

- Figyelj, Fitrah, be…

- Eera!

- Jó, Eera, beszélnünk kell! – suttogja a fülembe teli torokból. – Fontos!

Mivel kivételesen nem nagyképűen követel, hanem kér, hagyom magam, és követem az előcsarnokba. Ott már nincs akkora tömeg, és beszélgetni is lehet anélkül, hogy az ember berekedne.

- Mi a gond? – kérdezem, és a lépcsőkorlátnak támaszkodom. – Nem jött el apuci? – gúnyolódok.

- Dehogynem! – feleli meglepetten. - Épp itt jön.

És valóban. Lucius Malfoy tart felénk, a hosszú szőke hajával, a dermesztő szürke szemeivel, és az elmaradhatatlan kígyófejes botjával, ami a pálcáját rejti.

- Á, Draco, végre megvagy! – üdvözli a kis Malfoyt egy félmosollyal, majd rám pillant. – A kisasszonyban kit tisztelhetek? Draco, ne légy modortalan, mutasd be a hölgyet!

Az ifjabbik Malfoy elfintorodik. Valószínűleg nincs ínyére, hogy mások előtt kioktatják.

- Apám, ő itt Fitrah Eera. Eera, ő az apám, Lucius Malfoy – zavarja le gyorsan a ceremóniát a fiú. Az idősebbik Malfoy kissé meghajol, ujjai közé fogja a tenyerem, és az ajkához emeli a kézfejemet. Tökéletes úriember, szája nem érinti a bőrömet.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Miss Eera – mondja azon a sima hangján.

- Úgyszintén, Mr Malfoy – pukedlizem. Közben végig egymás szemébe nézünk. A kisebbik Malfoyt zavarhatja a sistergésünk, mert felváltva méreget minket összehúzott szemmel, és türelmetlenségében egyik lábáról a másikra áll.

- Draco, gratulálok a választásodhoz. Miss Eera gyönyörű!

- Köszönöm, apám! – feleli a kis Malfoy gépiesen.

- Miss Eera, nincs kedve sétálni velem egyet? Szeretném alaposabban megismerni a fiam barátnőjét. Draco már mesélt önről, bár azt hittem, csak túloz. De most, hogy látom önt, kedves kisasszony, be kell ismernem, Dracónak remek ízlése van!

- Köszönöm, Mr Malfoy – felelem pironkodva.

- De apám…

- Draco! – üt meg szigorúbb hangnemet a mentorom. – Ne izgulj, épségben visszahozom neked a hölgyet!

A fiatalabb Malfoy leforrázva áll a lépcsőn, míg én az apjával kisétálok a parkba. Néhány lépés után behúz egy sötét kis zugba, majd biztosítja a helyet, hogy senki ne láthasson és hallhasson meg minket.

- Halljam! – szól hozzám még annál is ridegebben, mint ahogy helyre tette a fiát. – Elvégezted?

- Igen.

- Gyerünk, hallani akarom! – sürget, de megrázom a fejem.

- Nem fogom neked elmondani, majd a Sötét Nagyúrnak!

- Úgy! – szűkülnek résnyire a szemei. – Nem tartasz attól, hogy kiszedem belőled?

- Nem. Lehet, hogy te vagy a mesterem, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy jobb vagy nálam!

Ha másokat nem tisztelek, miért pont ő lenne a kivétel? Főleg, hogy tudom, mi történik, ha dacolok vele. Azt gondolja magáról, hogy kiszámíthatatlan… Hahh, pedig ő is csak egy férfi… És már meg is teszi az első lépést. Közelebb hajol, és a nyakamba szimatol.

- Érzem az illatodon, hogy élvezted a szexet Pitonnal – vigyorodik el. – Azután szokott ilyen illatú lenni a bőröd, miután velem szeretkeztél… - mondja hidegnek szánt, mégis perzselő hangon. Közelebb nyomul, s a csípőjét a testemhez feszíti, hogy érezzem a vágyát. Nekem sem kell több, ez a férfi egy pillanat alatt fel tud tüzelni, ha akar. És most ez a célja. Lucius Malfoyjal olyan a szex, mintha minden egyes másodpercben Voluptast suttognék.

Hát igen, az idősebb Malfoyjal lefeküdni maga a gyönyör. Még állva is.

Már a ruhánkat igazítjuk, amikor megszólal.

- Csak hogy tudd: a fiam azt hiszi állapotos vagy.

- Hogy mit hisz? – nézek Luciusra értetlenül.

- Azt, hogy állapotos vagy – ismétli, árnyalatnyi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában.

Jóízűen felnevetek. Az ki van zárva, hogy Draco Malfoy teherbe ejtsen. Vagy bárki más. Erre még a csodálatos Lucius Malfoy sem képes, ugyanis terméketlen vagyok.

- Örülnék, ha felvilágosítanád, mert már azt hiszi, el kell vegyen.

- Meglesz, Mester.

- A jövő hónapban lesz a következő roxmortsi hétvége. Menj le a faluba, és délután háromkor várj meg a Szárnyas Vadkan mögött. A Nagyúr elé viszlek. Ne okozz csalódást, különben megjárod! – mondja közönyös, rideg hangon, miközben a botjával feljebb nyomja az államat.

- Megértettem – felelem higgadtan.

- Helyes – húzza kegyetlen mosolyra a száját. – Most pedig visszamegyünk. Ha Draco kérdezi, akkor a családfáról meséltem neked, világos?

- Hogyne. A színarany vérű Malfoy családról.

Visszamegyünk a kastélyba. Hamarosan rábukkanunk Malfoy fiára. Az idősebbik szőke kedvesen – mert hogy ilyet is tud, ha akar - rám mosolyog.

- Köszönöm a beszélgetést, Miss Eera. Nagyon élveztem.

Meghiszem azt! Ismét kézcsókot imitál.

- Köszönöm, uram, én is remekül éreztem magam – bókolok vissza, ügyelve arra, hogy az arcomon ne látszódjon a szavak valódi jelentése.

- Draco, vigyázz Miss Eerára. Igen értékes, kedves hölgy – fordul a fiához.

- Kedves?! – nyikkan az ifjabb, de apja egyetlen szemvillanásától elnémul. – Igen, apám – mondja végül engedelmesen.

- Jó éjt, Miss Eera! Draco – biccent a fiának, majd kisétál az épületből.

- Mit akart tőled az apám? – fordul felém Malfoy összehúzott szemmel.

- A fene tudja – rándítom meg a vállam. – Végig arról beszélt, milyen mélyre nyúlik vissza a családfátok gyökere.

- Ja, igen, ezt ismerem – feleli megkönnyebbülve Malfoy.

Egy percig állunk csendben, majd ismét kifelé indulok a kastélyból.

- Hé, várj már! – kiált utánam. – Kérdezni akarok valamit!

- Mi tart vissza? – vetem oda a vállam felett, de nem állok meg.

- Állj meg! – kiált rám, és megteszem, mert meglep, mennyire hasonlít ez a hang az apjáéra.

- Gyorsan mondd, mert álmos vagyok! – figyelmeztetem.

- Terhes vagy? – vág a közepébe.

- Miért lennék az? – kérdezek vissza.

- Hát, mert… többször is lefeküdtél velem, és egyszer sem védekeztünk. Tegnapelőtt meg mindenfélét összeettél, az előbb meg azt mondtad, rosszul voltál, és gondoltam…

- Ez a veszély engem nem fenyeget. – A hangom egy árnyalatnyival hűvösebb, mint szeretném.

- Ezt hogy érted? – döbben meg.

- Malfoy! Mennyire ismered a mérgeket? Konkrétan az óriáspókéra gondolok – mondom, mire összeráncolja a szemöldökét.

- Meddővé tett. És most már hagyj békén! – rázom le magamról a karját, és eltűnök a Rengetegben. Oda sosem jönne utánam. Nem olyan tökös, mint az apja.


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

Azt hiszem, kezdem megkedvelni Pitont. Mondvacsinált ürügyekkel büntetőmunkára ítél, és mondanom sem kell, mivel töltjük olyankor az időt. Furcsa, hogy kedves is tud lenni. Hogy képes szeretni, azt tudom a bál óta. Ő maga mondta. Hiszen Lily Evans nem tegnap halt meg, s még mindig szereti, érte, miatta lett hűtlen a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.

Egyik alkalommal találtam egy fényképet egy vörös hajú, zöld szemű, kedves arcú lányról. A kép nem mozdult, valószínűleg muglik készítették. A széle már rojtos volt, s az arc halványabb volt a kép többi részénél. Ki tudja, hányszor simított rajta végig Piton? Még egy pillantást vetettem rá, majd visszarejtettem a fotót oda, ahol találtam. Piton sosem fogja megtudni, hogy tudom a titkát.

Még négy nap a roxmortsi hétvégéig, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr színe elé visz Malfoy. Most azonban ismét bájitaltanra sietek. Mágiatörténeten ugyanis megint elaludtam, és csak arra rezzentem fel, hogy az utolsó ember után becsapódik az ajtó.

Az utolsó pillanatban érek le a pinceteremhez. Crak már majdnem becsukja az ajtót, amikor elkapom a kilincset. Kifújom magam, és a helyemre sietek.

- Mint ahogy azt már év elején mondtam – kezdi az órát Piton -, idén igen bonyolult főzeteket tanulnak meg elkészíteni. Bár egyesek – itt Longbottomra, majd Potterre néz -, úgy tűnik, képtelenek lesznek elsajátítani ezeknek a bájitaloknak az elkészítési módját. Tehát a mai óra anyaga a Veritaserum.

És rám néz. Kitartóan, fürkészően. Jelentőségteljesen.

Megremeg a kezem. Ha túlélem ezt az órát, sürgősen cselekednem kell. Lezárom az elmémet, amilyen gyorsan csak tudom. Még éppen időben. Nagyon erősen próbálkozik, de még állom a sarat.

- A recept a táblán, hozzávalók az asztalon! Álljanak neki! – hangzik az utasítása.

Most tudom csak értékelni, hogy Malfoy a felkészítés alatt hosszú órákon át legilimentált. Még így is össze kell kapnom magam, hogy értékelhető munkát adjak le óra végén. Piton egészen addig próbál betörni az elmémbe, amíg ki nem lépek a teremből. A klubhelyiségbe sietek, a ládámba hajítom a táskám. Odalépek egy elsőshöz, és letépek a pergamenjéből egy darabot. Kikapom a kezéből a pennát, és egyetlen szót firkantok a papírcafatra:

_Gyanakszik!_

Felrohanok a bagolyházba, és felkötözöm a cetlit egy madár lábára, és elküldöm Malfoynak. Kicsit megkönnyebbülök, mikor látom eltűnni a baglyot, de még mindig nagyon feszült és fáradt vagyok. Nem hagyhatom el magam, mert abban a pillanatban végem lenne. Levonszolom magam a nagyterembe, ahol már terített asztalok várják az odasereglő diákokat.

Szerencsére Piton még nincs a helyén, így még egy kicsit pihenhetek. Azután csak nézem az ínycsiklandó ételeket, és tudom, egy falat sem menne le a torkomon. Végül ráveszem magam, hogy kitöltsek egy csésze teát, és belekortyolok.

Malfoy leül mellém, és újra érzem, hogy valaki megint megpróbál belemászni a fejembe. S mindezt betetőzi az, hogy az idegességtől visszakívánkozik a tea. Némán öklendezek, s minden erőm arra megy el, hogy zárva tartsam az elmém. És hogy ne pillantsak a tanári asztal felé, mert azzal rögtön elárulnám magam.

- Eera, mi van veled? – kérdezi Malfoy. – Biztos, hogy nem vagy…

- Tégy egy szívességet, Malfoy! – nyögöm, miután legyűröm a késztetést, hogy a terítőre pakoljam a már lenyelt teát. – Nézd meg, figyel-e minket valamelyik tanár!

Meglepetten vizsgálgatja az arcomat, majd elnéz a fülem fölött.

- Dumbledore és Piton is erre néz – feleli kis idő múlva.

A fenébe! Ha ketten támadnak, nincs sok esélyem. Az, hogy tudják, hogy titkolok előlük valamit, nem olyan nagy gond. De ha nem akarom, hogy rájöjjenek, mit rejtegetek, el kell tűnnöm a szemük elől! MOST!

Nyugodtnak szánt mozdulatokkal állok fel, miközben érzem, hogy elgyötört arcom mindent elárul. Megtántorodom, ahogy megpróbálok átlépni a padon. Malfoy válla után kapok, hogy megőrizzem az egyensúlyom. A fiú meglepetten utánam nyúl, majd feláll, és kitámogat a teremből. Az első sarok után megkönnyebbülve roskadok le. Malfoy még mindig nem ereszt.

- Mi ez az egész, Eera? – faggat.

- Maradj ki belőle, jobban jársz! – tanácsolom neki, miután elmúlt a fejemben a nyomás.

- Miből kéne kimaradnom? – teszi fel a ravasznak szánt kérdést. Nem kap választ. Felállok inkább, és kimegyek a kastélyból. Malfoy a nyomomban van végig. Már majdnem elérem a Tiltott Rengeteg szélét, amikor egy bagoly száll a vállamra.

- Hé! Ez a mi baglyunk! – kiált fel Malfoy. Gyorsan leoldozom a madár lábáról a pergament, és elolvasom a mentorom üzenetét.

_Maradj nyugton!_

Aláírás nincs, nem is kell. Felismerem a kézírást, ahogy Malfoy is, aki a vállam fölött pillant a levélre.

Kitépi a kezemből, majd felváltva nézi az üzenetet, és engem.

- Mit jelentsen ez? – kérdezi vádlón. – Mi dolgod van neked az apámmal?

Nézem a dühöt és az értetlenséget a szemében, majd elkapom a bal karját, és felrántom rajta a talárja ujját. Elővillan a Sötét Jegy.

- Nem csak neked vannak titkaid, Malfoy! – mondom, és elengedem. Gyorsan megigazítja a talárját, és rendezi a vonásait. Azután sarkon fordul, és visszamegy a kastélyba.

Muszáj aludnom! Átverekedem magam a bozóton, és elnyúlok a hálómon. Mielőtt azonban elaludnék, még aktiválok egy bűbájt, ami megakadályozza, hogy legilimentáljanak, amíg alszom. Teljesen kifáradtam, mégis elkerül az álom. Azon gondolkodom folyamatosan, hogy hogyan fogom kibírni szombatig. Az étkezéseket elkerülhetném, de nem akarok éhen halni. És pénteken még lesz bájitaltan. Dupla! S ha ez még nem lenne elég ijesztő, szombaton szembe kell néznem Malfoy dühével, és magával Voldemorttal is. Eddig szerencsére még nem találkoztam vele.

A következő napokban többször is megpróbálnak betörni az elmémbe, ráadásul Malfoy is árgus szemmel figyel.

Péntek van, és az az ominózus dupla bájitaltan. A magabiztosságom immár csak üres álca, ami mögött reszketve nyüszítek. Piton az első perctől kezdve bombázza az elmémet, próbálja áttörni a mentális falat, amit az igazság elé húztam fel. Az erőfeszítéstől, hogy védjem magam, a második óra közepe táján már erősen szédülök. Azután arra eszmélek, hogy a padlón vagyok, és Potter meg Malfoy csodálkozva pillant rám. Attól tartok, ez a pillanatnyi kihagyás már végzetes lehet. A biztonság kedvéért azért folytatom az okklumenciát, majd felállok. Piton két másodpercen belül előttem terem, és fürkésző tekintettel néz rám.

- Valami gond van, Miss Eera? – kérdezi, de tekintete arról árulkodik, hogy nagyon is tudja, miért estem össze.

- Nem, professzor úr… - mondom halkan -, csak a… tudja… a vérveszteség…

Ami mellesleg igaz is. És ez legalább magyarázattal szolgál arra, hogy miért nem voltunk együtt az elmúlt napokban. Továbbá az is hozzájárult a pillanatnyi gyengeséghez, hogy alig ettem az elmúlt három napban.

- Szedje össze magát! – morran rám, egy percnyi mérlegelés után. – Malfoy, kísérje el a gyengélkedőre!

A folyosón megkönnyebbülten roskadok le a földre. Kitör rajtam az elfojtott feszültség, és szivárogni kezdenek a könnyeim. Nem sírok, csak könnyezem, bőségesen. Tíz percen át bámulom a szemközti fal repedésében meghúzódó pókot, mire elapad az áradat. Malfoy felhúz a kőről, és átölel. Most az egyszer nem tiltakozom.

- Legilimentált, ugye? – kérdezi halkan, mire felkapom a fejemet. Szomorú mosolyra húzza a száját. – Figyeltelek, Eera. Ne tagadd. Inkább mondd el, mi ez az egész!

Megrázom a fejem.

- Nem. Elismétlem: maradj ki ebből. A saját érdekedben.

Elindulok a gyengélkedő felé. Valójában semmi keresnivalóm ott, de attól tartok, Piton képes kikérdezni Madam Pomfreyt, hogy jártam-e nála. A javasasszonynak elpanaszolom az állítólagos bajomat, aki erre a kezembe nyom egy pohárra való vérpótló-főzetet. Figyelő tekintetétől kísérve kiürítem a poharat, majd gyorsan megköszönöm, és felháborodásával nem törődve elhagyom a gyengélkedőt. Berontok az első mosdóba, felhúzom a ruhám ujját, és a pálcámmal egy mély sebet ejtek a karomon. Muszáj. A javasasszony főzetétől majd' szétrobbannak az ereim. Nézem, ahogy folyik a vérem, és csak abban reménykedem, hogy holnap nem így fogom végezni. Bezárom az ajtót, majd elrakom a pálcámat, és előhúzom a fekete poros zacskót. Egy csipetet a sebbe szórok, és leheveredek. Egy teljes órába telik, hogy újra sértetlen önmagam legyek. Feltakarítom a mocskot, majd az ebédlőbe sietek. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerül elcsennem egy tál aprósüteményt, és kivonulok vele a Rengetegbe.

Már majdnem alszom, amikor a háló körül megzörrennek a bokrok, és előlép néhány sötét figura.

- Hagyd el az erdőt, Pókasszony!

Szemöldököm a homlokomra szalad. Pókasszony? Ilyen névvel sem illettek még…

- Ki követeli ezt, és miért? – hangom hideg, nyugodt.

- Goron vagyok, a kentaur! – feleli mély, zengő hangján.

- Üdvözöllek Goron! – mondom, hogy húzzam az időt. – Lépj elő a többiekkel együtt, hogy lássalak benneteket!

- Nem utasíthatsz minket! – vágja rá, mégis közeledni hallom a lépteket. – Hagyd el a Tiltott Rengeteget!

- Ha mondasz egy meggyőző érvet, megteszem – biccentek. Nem zavar, hogy sötét van, mint már mondtam, remekül látok így is. Tehát van alkalmam megtekinteni a kentaurok kezében feszülő íjakat és dárdákat. Ez a népség nem ismer tréfát.

- Nincs itt semmi keresnivalód! Hagyd el az erdőt!

Hallottam valahol, hogy makacsak, mint az öszvér. Nem hiszem, hogy örülnének, ha ezt hangosan kimondanám.

- Mit tesztek velem, Goron, a kentaur, ha nem engedelmeskedem? – vetem fel a kérdést.

- Elűzünk innen!

Nos, engem meggyőzött. Nem érdemes kikezdeni egy ménesnyi kentaurral, akik remekül használják az íjukat, és gyorsabban vágtáznak, mint ahogy én futni tudok. Ráadásul vár rám épp elég probléma a holnapi nap folyamán, nem kéne még tetéznem.

- Rendben.

- Evanesco! – kiáltom, miután lekászálódom a hálóról, s az nyomtalanul eltűnik. Kentaurok sorfala között lépdelek, és nem bírom megállni, hogy ne simogassam meg egyikük horpaszát. A csokibarna példánynak megrándul a tenyerem alatt a bőre, majd hátrébb lép, és a dárdájával odébb taszít. Néhányan dühösen kapálják a földet a patájukkal, de higgadtságomat megőrizve megyek tovább.

Már megint a kastélyban kell aludnom. A fúriafűzre mégsem szőhetek hálót… A folyosón összefutok Mrs Norrisszal. Rám szegezi parázsló tekintetét, és végigkísér a klubhelyiségig. Ott elhelyezkedem a díványon, és megpróbálok minél előbb elaludni, hogy ne kelljen tovább rágódnom azon, ami holnap vár rám.

_Voldemort előtt állok. Izzó, vörös szemeivel engem mustrálgat, majd gonosz mosolyra húzza a száját._

_- Fitrah! – kiáltja, mire összerándulok a fájdalomtól, és forogni kezd velem a félhomályos terem. Látom, ahogy Piton, Dumbledore, a Malfoyok, és még páran fölém hajolnak, és hallom, ahogy kántálni kezdik a nevemet, s engem egyre inkább maga alá temet a kín, és az arcok most körbe forognak, vigyorognak, majd lassan felismerhetetlen masszává olvadnak össze, egyre csak hajtogatva, hogy Fitrah, Fitrah, Fitrah…_

- Elég! – kiáltok fel, amikor nem bírom tovább. Felülök, és körülnézek. Megkönnyebbülve felsóhajtok, amikor látom, hogy a klubhelyiség padlóján ülök. Az ostoba rémálomtól gurulhattam le. Visszakászálódok, kifújom magam, hogy szabaduljak az álom hatása alól. Ismét behunyom a szemem, s ekkor megreccsen a fiúk hálókörletébe vezető lépcsőfokok egyike.

- Gyere elő – szólalok meg. Egy pillanatnyi habozás után Malfoy lép elém.

- Kiáltást hallottam – mondja, és érzem, hogy legilimentálni próbál.

- Takarodja a fejemből, Malfoy! – förmedek rá, mire visszavonulót fúj.

- Miért olyan nagy baj az, hogy megpróbállak megismerni? – teszi fel a kérdést, és óvatosan leül mellém.

- Nincsenek szeretteim, nincsenek barátaim, és ez így jó. Te sem vagy kivétel, nem változtatok a szokásaimon.

- Na és Coolmann? – húzza össze a szemét.

- Mi van vele? – nézek rá. Méregzöld köntösét bizerálja, ami alól kivillan a fekete pizsama szára. Lábfején a bőr kísértetiesen halovány.

- Én is ezt kérdezem – mormolja.

- Mi lenne? – rántom meg a vállam. – Semmi.

- Nem vagy beleesve? – kapja fel a fejét reménykedve. Ezzel sikeresen elárulta magát.

- Ugyan, Malfoy, azt hiszed, csak te vagy képes az érzelemmentes szexre?

A kedves apád hamar megtanította, hogy felesleges holmi érzelmekre pazarolni az időt… - teszem hozzá magamban.

- Szóval, akkor… nem lehetek a barátod? Akarom mondani – helyesbít gyorsan -, a haverod…

- Nem – felelem tömören, és megkönnyebbülök, hogy végre felfogta, amit szeptember óta hajtogatok.

- Még mindig nem árulod el, miért próbált Piton legilimentálni? – kérdezi hirtelen.

- Menj, és kérdezd meg tőle! Vagy legilimentáld – tanácsolom. – És most már hagyj aludni!

- Egy gyors menet? – vigyorodik el.

- Hallhattad órán, Malfoy, nem aktuális – közlöm vele, mire lehervad az arcáról a vigyor.

- Attól még alhatsz az ágyamban – Alig hallom, amit suttog. – Kényelmesebb, mint ez a vacak – paskolja meg a kanapét.

- Elhiszem – bólintok. – Mégis tökéletesen megfelel.

Felsóhajt, és látom az arcán, hogy még szexmentesen is bevállalná a velem alvást. Még néhány pillanatig néz, majd nehézkesen feláll.

- Ha meggondolnád magad, tudod, merre kell jönnöd – mondja halkan, és a lépcső felé indul.

Én meg azon csodálkozom közben, hogy ő már a második ember, akit szinte megsajnálok.

- Várj! – szólok utána. Megtorpan, reménykedve rám néz. Odalépek hozzá.

- Köszönöm, hogy bájitaltanon segíteni próbáltál – mondom halkan, és az ujjaimat a szőke tincsek közé rejtem. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Mikor lettem ilyen érzelgős? Mióta köszönök meg bárkinek bármit? Felsóhajt, és átkarolja a derekam. Holnap Voldemort elé kerülök, s nem tudhatom, látom-e még valaha.

- Sokkal jobban nézel ki, ha nem vágsz olyan átkozottul gőgös képet – mosolyodok el, és lehúzom magamhoz a fejét.

A második férfi, akit megcsókolok, és az első, akivel nem kényszerből, vagy hátsó szándékkal teszem.

Kiéhezetten birtokba veszi a számat, és valahogy visszasodródunk a kanapéra.

A felkelő nap sugarai egymás karjában találna minket, ha nem a tó alatt lenne a klubhelyiségünk. A szűkös kanapén szorosan összebújva fekszünk, Malfoy egyik karja a fejem alatt zsibbadozik, míg az enyém a háta alá szorult. A másik pedig az egyenletesen emelkedő-süllyedő mellkasán pihen. Óvatosan mozdulok, mégis felébred.

- Jó reggelt! – mosolyodik el, mikor rám néz. – Jól aludtál?

- Fogjuk rá – nyögöm, majd megtornáztatom elgémberedett testemet. – Kényelmetlen ez a vacak! – intek a fejemmel a kanapé felé.

- Én szóltam, még időben! – vigyorog. – Na de majd vasárnap este…!

- Vasárnap? – vetem közbe.

- Apám küldött egy levelet, hogy haza kell mennem a hétvégére. Dumbledore megengedte, tehát ahogy kinyitják Roxmorts kapuit, hazahoppanálok – magyarázza, nem túl lelkesen.

Attól tartok, tudom, miért kell hirtelen hazalátogatnia. Erről pedig eszembe jut az, hogy mi vár rám.

- És te? Mit tervezel a hétvégére?

Lássuk csak… Kilátásban van egy kiadós leszúrás az idősebbik Malfoytól, továbbá némi kínzás is kinéz a Sötét Nagyúr részéről, csak úgy, passzióból. Hangosan csak ennyit mondok:

- Még mindig semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy! – hordom le. Megvillannak a szemei, szakasztott úgy, mint az apjának, ha valaki dacolni mer vele. De azért hozzáteszem: - Ma lemegyek Roxmortsba, aztán még majd kiderül.

- Próbáld elkerülni Pitont! – tanácsolja óvón. Na ugye? Tudtam én, hogy belém zúgott!

- Igyekszem – mondom, egy keserű kis fintorral. Nagyobb gondom is lesz ma, mint Piton legilimenciáját visszaverni.

- Nincs kedved zuhanyozni? – vigyorog rám.

- Van – felelem -, de nem veled!

- Nem vagy egy átlagos lány, hallod-e?

- Tudom – csillantom rá a legszebb mosolyomat, majd tiszta ruha után kezdek kutatni a ládámban. A kezembe akad egy fiola méreg, és valami arra késztet, hogy a következőt tegyem:

- Malfoy! – kiáltok a fiú után, aki már a lépcsőről fordul vissza.

- Kapd el! – mondom, és felé dobom a mérget. Lehet, hogy tényleg jó fogó, mert anélkül kapja el, hogy egyáltalán odanézne. Kíváncsian rám néz.

- Mit csináljak vele? Igyam meg? – gúnyolódik.

- Nem. Csak tedd el. Legyen nálad. Aranytartalék.

S hogy miért mondom ezt? Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ma akármi megtörténhet. Nem árt az óvatosság.

- Mire készülsz, Fitrah? – kérdezi, immár aggodalmasan.

- Eera! – javítom ki rögtön, s csak azután válaszolok. – Jobb, ha nem tudod! – sóhajtom, mire ingerülten elfordul, és felmegy a szobájába.

Miután végzek a fürdéssel és az öltözéssel, az alkaromra csatolok egy kis övet, aminek van hat zsebecskéje. Mindegyikbe pontosan beleillik egy-egy fiola. Elrejtek némi fekete sebport, és az előző roxmortsi hétvégén szerzett perui instant sötétségport. Nem tudom, pontosan, mi vár rám, de próbálok a lehető legjobban felkészülni. Lezárt elmével lépek a nagyterembe, de óvatosságom ezúttal felesleges. Se Piton, se az igazgató nem ül a helyén. Sietve bekapok néhány falatot, majd a nagy tölgyfaajtóhoz sietek. Behúzódom egy oszlop mögé, majd amikor megjelenik Frics, elsőként hagyom el a kastélyt.

Malfoy félúton ér utol. Nem szólunk egymáshoz, csak gyalogolunk a falu felé. Roxmorts főutcáján megtorpanok, és kérdőn intek a Szárnyas Vadkan felé. Megrázza a fejét, és egy szűk mellékutca felé indul. Itt is találunk egy kocsmát, ahova beülünk. Míg én helyet foglalok egy sarokban, Malfoy italt szerez.

- Tényleg nem árulod el, mibe keveredtél? – szegezi nekem a kérdést újra. És én megint ugyanazt a választ adom rá.

- Nem. Mostanában biztosan nem.

Később meg talán lehetőségem sem lesz rá. A hullák ritkán társalognak. Mégsem árulom el a titkomat, mert félő, hogy bajba sodornám vele.

Egészen furcsa érzés a féltés. Az a legfurább, hogy egyáltalán érzem, s ez olyan felismeréshez vezet, amin nagyon meglepődöm. Hogy eltereljem róla a gondolataimat, megköszörülöm a torkomat.

- Miért is ültünk ide be?

- Mert ide nem járnak a roxfortosok – vonja meg a vállát, és tudom, hogy ez csak féligazság.

Csendben iszogatjuk a vajsörünket. Mindkettőnknek jobb, hogy nem iszunk erősebb italt. Malfoy előhúzza a zsebóráját, és nekem mosolyognom kell, mert eszembe jut, hogyan rántotta ki a kezemből szeptember elsején.

- Lassan mennem kell – sóhajt fel, majd lenyeli az utolsó kortyot is. Elgondolkodva kapirgálja az üveg oldalát, majd fürkésző pillantást vet rám. Végül rászánja magát, és megszólal:

- Fitrah…

- Eera! – javítom ki gépiesen. Türelmetlenül legyint, majd folytatja:

- Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy igazad volt.

Nem részletezi, feláll, és az asztalra dob néhány sarlót. Nem vár rám, kilép az utcára. Tudja, hogy követem, mert nem lepődik meg, mikor elé állok.

- Tudom, hogy mindig igazam van – mondom. – Csak azt áruld el, mire gondolsz?

Komolyan néz rám, majd lehajol, és forrón megcsókol.

- Igazad volt – ismétli -, amikor azt mondtad, beléd estem.

Azzal fogja magát, megpördül a sarkán, és hoppanál a Malfoy kúriába.

Én meg csak állok az utcán, s még a számat is elfelejtem becsukni.


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

Immár negyedik órája ülök a Szárnyas Vadkanban, a hatalmas homokórát bámulva. Azon töprengek, hogyan történhetett ez meg? Draco Malfoy belém szeretett! Pedig az előzetes hírek szerint ez elképzelhetetlen volt. Az rendben van, hogy le akart feküdni velem, kis túlzással élve, ez minden férfi vágya. No de szerelem?! Erősen remélem, hogy csak viccelt, bár az arca és a hangja őszintének tűnt.

És ami még rosszabb: valami hasonlót érzek. Végiggondolom, milyen érzelem fűz a többi férfihoz, akikkel idén együtt voltam. Lucius Malfoy függőséget okoz, nem tudok tőle szabadulni. Piton csak egy munka, pontosabban A FELADAT. Coolmann pedig csak szórakozásra kellett. Az ifjabb Malfoy is annak indult, de most…

Leveszem a tekintetem az éppen átforduló homokóráról. Mennem kell. Lucius Malfoy nem tűri a pontatlanságot. Kifizetem a gint, amit el sem fogyasztottam. Az épület mögé sétálok, s ahogy megállok, a semmiből mellettem terem Malfoy. Az arca nem árulkodik az indulatáról, de attól, ahogy néz, megdermed a vérem.

- Gyerünk! Csak fél óránk van! – mondja hidegen, és már magához is ránt. Nem tudom, mi szükség van erre, hisz tudok hoppanálni, és azt is tudom, hol van a halálfalók és Voldemort bázisa. És mi volt az a megjegyzés arról a fél óráról? Vajon hogy' értette?

Végigfut az agyamon ez a néhány kérdés, s máris talajt fogunk. Fekete, tükörfényű márvány padlón állunk, ezüst, mélyzöld és fekete kárpitok a falakon és az ablakok előtt. Alighanem a kúriája szalonjába hoppanált velem, mert bútor nincs túl sok, csak néhány karosszék, és még kevesebb asztalka lapul a falak mellett. A mennyezetről hatalmas, tizenkét karú, fekete kristályfüggős csillárok lógnak, némi fényt vetve a család felmenőit ábrázoló festményekre. Néhány ős kíváncsian figyel minket, de egyikük sem szólal meg.

A mentorom szó nélkül letaszigál az alagsorba, ahol beterel egy üres kis kamrába, majd magunkra zárja az ajtót.

- Mit tud Piton? – kérdezi dühtől szikrázó szemmel.

- Nem tudom! – felelem őszintén, mire fenyegetően közelebb lép, s látom rajta, mire készül. Ösztönösen lezárom az elmém, és állom a kemény ostromot. Közel húsz percen át próbálkozik, hogy betekintést nyerjen az elmémbe, de nem engedem.

- Eressz be! Nincs időm veled játszadozni! – szólal meg hideg, nyugodt hangon.

- Megmondtam: csak a Sötét Nagyúrnak tárom fel az igazságot! – vicsorgok rá. Megrándul az ajka, de nem adja egyéb jelét az idegességnek. Azután minden eddiginél keményebben próbálkozik, hogy feltörje a mentális védelmet.

Elegem van az állandó legilimentálásból, ezért egy aljas varázslattal kilököm őt a fejemből.

A támadástól az ajtónak tántorodik, és az arca meglepetést tükröz.

- Miért gondolod, Malfoy, hogy ha Piton és Dumbledore együttes erővel sem tudtak az agyamba férkőzni, akkor neked sikerül? – sziszegek rá. – Te tanítottál, tudhatnád, mire vagyok képes!

- Most még kemény és határozott vagy – feleli kíméletlen mosollyal a szája sarkában, miután rendezi a vonásait. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyire leszel bátor a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben!

A talárja alá nyúl, előhúz egy kámzsás köpenyt, és hozzám vágja.

- Vedd fel! – veti oda. – Indulnunk kell. A Sötét Nagyúr már türelmetlen!

Belebújok a fekete lepelbe, és az arcomba húzom a kámzsát. Malfoy visszavezet a szalonba, ahol már ott sorakozik az összes halálfaló. Mindegyikük arcát csuklya takarja, kivéve azét, aki egy hatalmas trónon ül, ami nemrég kerülhetett oda. Megnézem magamnak az illetőt. Hát ő volna Voldemort, a Sötét Nagyúr, minden idők leggonoszabb feketemágusa.

Eltekintve a riasztó külsőtől, az átlagon felüli gonoszságtól, a rendkívüli mágikus erőtől, ő is csak egy ember. Egy szánalmas roncs, aki túl gyáva ahhoz, hogy meg merjen halni. Ezentúl így tekintek rá. Egy ronda, aljas roncs.

Beállok a halálfalók sorfalába. Nem tudom, kik állnak mellettem, az egyetlen ember, akiről tudom, hogy kicsoda, az Lucius Malfoy.

A Sötét Nagyúr ölében megmoccan valami. Egy kígyó. Lapos fején merev, szűk pupillájú szeme mozdulatlan, de a nyelvét szorgalmasan öltögeti. Lassan letekeredik, s felém kúszik. Izmos teste vastagabb a combomnál is. Nyugodtan figyelem a dögöt. Nem Nagini a végzetem. Most még biztosan nem. Elér hozzám, s lassan felfelé kúszik a lábamon, teljesen körbetekeredik rajtam. Minden ügyességemre szükségem van, hogy ne essek el. Idegtépően lassan felér, és szembe fordul velem. Villás nyelve szinte súrolja az orrom. Megunom a vizsgáltatást, és macskamód ráfújok. Erre elfordul, és visszatekereg a gazdájához. Néhány másodpercnyi sziszegés hallatszik felőlük, majd felharsan a Sötét Nagyúr bántóan éles hangja.

- Lépjetek elém!

Tudom, én vagyok az egyik, akinek a parancs szól. Egy másik csuklyás alak is kiválik a sorból, majd előrébb megyünk. Félúton a halálfalók sorfala és a Sötét Nagyúr trónusa között megállunk, és Voldemortra nézünk.

- Le a kámzsákkal! Mindenki! – Meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy halk kuncogást hallok. Lehajtom a fejem, s én vagyok az utolsó, aki engedelmeskedik. Ledobom a csuklyát, és felnézek a mellettem álló emberre.

Perselus Pitonra.

Piton bal válla felett meglátom a fiatalabb Malfoy arcát, ahogy döbbenten mered rám. Talán sejtette, hogy közöm van valamiképpen Voldemorthoz, de nem lehetett benne biztos. Hisz nincs rajtam a Sötét Jegy, nem átkoztam sárvérűeket lépten-nyomon.

Piton arca kiismerhetetlen. Nem tükröz meglepetést, félelmet vagy esetleg megbánást. Olyan, mint mindig.

- Lucius szerint elvégezted a feladatodat, Fitrah! – hasítja át a levegőt a Sötét Nagyúr hangja.

- Eera! – csendül magabiztosan a hangom. Talán azért sikerült ilyen nyugodtra, mert már zsigerből korrigálok mindenkit. Ez alól nincs kivétel.

- Feleselsz, szuka?! – kiáltja dühösen Voldemort, és megmozdítja a pálcáját, én pedig a fényes márványpadlóra roskadok. Egészen közelről nézhetem, ahogy arcom eltorzul a fájdalomtól, ami eluralja az egész testemet. Tüzes vasak turkálnak a beleimben, a fejem majd' széthasad, a végtagjaim görcsbe merevednek. Lassan szűnik csak a kín, üvöltésem is vele hal.

Ahogy ismét én uralom a testemet, térdre kecmergek, majd felállok. Elkapom a kisebbik Malfoy hitetlenkedő, elkínzott pillantását, majd Pitonra fordítom a tekintetem. Arca rezzenetlen, de a szemében látom, tudja mi fog itt történni.

Valamelyikünk ma meghal.

- Halljam hát a választ! Elárul minket Perselus barátunk, avagy sem? – hajol előre a Sötét Nagyúr. – Ha áruló vagy, Perselus, meghalsz! Ha nem… - tárja szét az ujjait Voldemort -, akkor a kis szajhád fog kínok közt kimúlni!

- Nem az én szajhám, Nagyúr. Te küldted rám – feleli Piton hidegen. Mégis sikerült volna a fejembe férkőznie? Vagy csak összerakosgatta az apró kis szilánkokat?

- Való igaz, Perselus, való igaz – játssza a tűnődőt Voldemort. – De el kell ismerned, hogy Lucius ügyes kis kurvát nevelt belőle! – kiáltja jó hangosan, mire többen felröhögnek.

Ezt a pillanatot választom a cselekvésre. Talárom rejtekében megfogom a pálcát, és magamra irányítom.

- Lima Memoriam! – motyogom lehajtott fejjel, hogy ne vegyék észre a szám moccanását. Emlékeim, mint valami millió részes kirakó darabjai, összekeverednek, majd ismét összeállnak, valami egészen mássá, mint eredetileg voltak.

- Nos, még mindig várom a választ, szuka! – sürget Voldemort.

- Nem! – felelem halkan, de tisztán érthetően.

Nem fogom elárulni Pitont. Nem ölhetik meg csak azért, mert valaha szeretett egy nőt. Ez nem igazság.

- Lucius! Tanítsd engedelmességre a szajhádat! – harsogja a Sötét Nagyúr. Malfoy előrelép, rám szegezi a pálcáját, majd ugyanazzal a fél mosollyal, amivel el szokott élvezni, kimondja a Cruciatus-átkot. Ismét a földön találom magam, és üvöltök a kíntól, ahogy a torkomon kifér. Igyekszem Lucius Malfoy szemeit nézni, mert a gyűlölet, amit most érzek iránta, erőt ad. A fia pillantását azonban messziről elkerülöm, mert attól biztosan elgyengülnék, még ennél is jobban.

A ház ura hosszan, sokáig kínoz. Vigyora egyre szélesebb, ahogy lassan fogyó erővel vonaglok a hideg padlón.

- Elég, Lucius! – szisszen a Sötét Nagyúr hangja, mire a szólított leereszti a pálcáját, én pedig végre levegőhöz jutok. Nem tudom megállni, mégis felpillantok a fiatalabbik Malfoyra. Nem engem néz, hanem az apját, mérhetetlen gyűlölettel és undorral.

- Nos tehát? Mi a válasz? – hallom újra a kérdést.

Felhúzom a mentális gátat, majd amennyire erőmből telik, határozottan mondom:

- Itt van a fejemben! Nézd meg, ha tudod!

Apró mozdulatokkal térdre tornázom magam, és a fülemben doboló véren át is hallom, ahogy felhördülnek páran.

- Te ócska kis ribanc! – hallok egy magas, némi őrülettel fűszerezett női hangot. – Hogy mersz ellenkezni a Sötét Nagyúrral? – rikoltja fájdalmasan éles hangon.

- Hello, Bella – suttogom. Ki más lehetne? Nincs az az épeszű nő, aki ennyire rajongana Voldemortért.

Hirtelen úgy érzem, el kell mondanom, mit tudtam meg. De nem akarom. Ha le tudtam gyűrni Coolmann Imperiusát, akkor talán Voldemortéval is megtehetem. Kemény küzdelem, elfogy minden erőm, de visszaverem az átkot. A Sötét Nagyúr szeme elkerekedik egy pillanatra, amitől olyan, mintha fellobbanna egy gyertya lángja.

- Erős vagy, nagyon erős! – kiáltja meglepetten Mardekár ivadéka. Felpillantok Pitonra, aki összeráncolt szemöldökkel néz vissza rám. Talán azt akarja ezzel kifejezni, hogy ne legyek ostoba, hisz nem veszít a világ semmit, ha ő ma este meghal.

Csakhogy nekem sincs veszítenivalóm. Ahogy a kisebbik Malfoynak mondtam: nincsenek barátaim, nincsenek rokonaim, szeretteim. Célom sincs. Piton legalább hasznos, az új nemzedékeket tanítja a mérgek és főzetek tudományára. És igyekszik segíteni abban, hogy meglakoljon a Sötét Nagyúr, amiért megölte a nőt, akit a mai napig a szívében őriz. Az, hogy ezzel rengeteg szenvedésnek, és öldöklésnek vethet véget, csupán apróság Piton szempontjából. Nélkülem nem lesz kevesebb a világ.

Miután ezt végiggondolom, kiürítem az elmémet, és a semmire koncentrálok. Nem tudom, hogy milyen színe van a semminek, hogy lehet-e egyáltalán színe valaminek, ami nincs. Előugrik négy szó az emlékeimből, amivel nagyon régen találkoztam: _Nincs sincs. Semmi van._

Ezekre gondolok, miközben Voldemort Nagyúr megtámadja az elmémet. Erősebb Pitonnál, erősebb Malfoynál, erősebb Dumbledore-nál, de egyedül kevés ahhoz, hogy átverekedje magán a semmin, ami körülveszi a titkot, ami annyira érdekli.

A fejem lassan szétrobban, s már rég hanyatt fekszem a hideg márványon. A vér a fülemben dobol, a szemem ki akar ugrani a helyéről, de még állom a sarat. Ebbe bele fogok pusztulni. Lassan, fájdalmasan, de egyszer vége lesz.

- Lucius! Bella! – Tompa zümmögésként jut csak el a fülemig a Sötét Nagyúr kiáltása, majd minden eddiginél erősebben támadnak az emlékeimre. Egyenként is nagyon erősek, de így együtt… megállíthatatlanok. Védekezem, ameddig tudok, de ez valójában nem több egy pillanatnál. Feltörik a gátat, és szabadon hozzáférnek az emlékhez.

_- Idd ki! – parancsolom._

_Mereven átveszi tőlem az üvegcsét, és ledönti a torkán. Az Imperius-átkot egy pillanatra sem szüneteltetem._

_- A Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozol? – kérdezem először._

_- Igen._

_- A Főnix Rendjének kémkedsz?_

_- Nem._

_- Elárulod a Sötét Nagyurat?_

_- Nem._

_- Hűséges vagy Albus Dumbledore-hoz?_

_- Nem._

_- Miért vagy a Rend tagja?_

_- Hogy segíthessem a Sötét Nagyurat._

Itt vége a faggatásnak, és már csak a Felejtés-átkomat, és a szeretkezésünket láthatják. Végre magamra hagynak a saját fejemben. Könnyűnek érzem magam, mintha csak egy tollpihe lennék a szélben. Szabad nem vagyok, ahogy a pihe sem magától száll, de összehasonlíthatatlanul jobban érzem magam most, mint egy perccel ezelőtt. Most már gondolkodni is merek.

Piton ártatlansága bebizonyosodott. Nincs az a varázsló, aki a Veritaserum hatása alatt hazudni tudna. Ha nem jut eszükbe, hogy az ő agyában is körülnézzenek, akkor életben marad. De ha mégis… Összekaparom az utolsó csepp erőmet is, és legilimentálom Pitont. Ha kérdezik, legalább tudja, mit kell hazudnia. Óvatosan, finoman tapogatózva közelítem meg az elméjét. Arca továbbra is rendületlen, de fekete szemei meglepettséget tükröznek. Egy pillanat múlva már beereszt az agyába, és én megmutatom neki a módosított emlékemet. Ahogy felfogja, mit tettem érte, furcsa kifejezés suhan át az arcán, amit így értelmezek:

- Ostoba liba, ha kiderül, hogy módosítottad az emléket, meg fognak ölni érte! Mindkettőnket!

Arcomat a márványra simítom, és jólesik annak hidege. A leheletem kis párafoltot rajzol rá, és látom, ahogy visszatükrözi Lucius Malfoy megrökönyödött arcát. Nem erre számított. Szürke szemeiben új, eddig ismeretlen érzést látok: félelmet. Fél attól, hogy ura megbünteti őt, mert nem azt a választ kapta, amire számított. Fél, mert most, hogy Pitonról elterelődött a gyanú, őt fogja elővenni Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy valójában egy gyáva féreg.

- No lám, a mi Perselusunk ártatlannak bizonyult – susogja Voldemort, majd keményebb hangot üt meg.

- Hozzátok ide a lányt!

Ketten mellém lépnek, és felrántanak a földről. Végigvonszolnak a fél termen, majd a Sötét Nagyúr lába elé dobnak. Nagini megélénkülve szimatolni kezd, de hamar visszakushad gazdája ölébe, aki szórakozottan cirógatja hosszú, csontsovány ujjaival.

- Tetszel nekem – mondja, miután megunta a bámulásomat. – Erős vagy, határozott, és hű. Állj a seregembe, és megkapsz bármit, amit csak kívánsz! A jobb kezem lehetnél!

A teremben minden nesz elhal. Talán a Sötét Nagyúr nem szokott ilyen szépen kérni senkit, hogy legyen a szolgája. Nem mondom, egy pillanatra elszédít a lehetőség, hogy uralkodhassak Lucius Malfoy felett.

S bár nem vagyok egy kedves lány, mégsem szokásom passzióból muglikat gyilkolni, sárvérűeket kínozni. Tehát a válaszom:

- Nem!

- Hogy' mondtad? – pislog meglepetten. Nem hiszem, hogy hozzászokott a nemleges válaszokhoz. Felemelem a fejemet, ami még mindig rettenetesen lüktet, és a rémisztő vörös szemekbe nézek.

- Azt mondtam, nem! – felelem harciasan. A hátam mögött mocorogni kezdenek a halálfalók, néhányan idegesen nevetgélnek. Csupán ketten aggódnak értem: a kisebbik Malfoy, és Piton. Voldemort keskeny ajka rút mosolyra húzódik, de még nem tesz velem semmit. Én viszont ráteszek még egy lapáttal.

- Talán a füled is eltűnt az orroddal együtt, Voldi?

A következő pillanatban átszelem a szalon légterét. Csak a túlsó fal állítja meg a röptömet, fájdalmasan. Nagyon fájdalmasan. Bal vállam reccsenve megadja magát, és a csípőmet is alaposan odaverem, amikor a fal tövébe zuhanok. Lassan, vigyázva fájó vállamra, felállok. Bicegve indulok vissza a halálfalók gyűrűjének közepe felé. Minden porcikám sajog, de mi mást várhatnék egy ilyen szép ívű repülés után?

- Gyávák vagytok! – mondom halkan, mégis mindenki tisztán hallja a csöndben. – És mind közül te vagy a leggyávább, Voldemort! – kiáltom, majd apránként gyűjtögetni kezdem a nyálamat. A földre köpök. Jobb kezem ujjaival addig ügyeskedek, míg meg nem kaparintom a fiolákat kioldó zsinórok közül azt, amelyikre hamarosan szükségem lesz.

- Nyilván nem emlékszel rám – szavalok tovább. Voldemort nyugalomra inti a szolgáit, és vörös szemeiben érdeklődés csillan. – Hisz csak a családomat irtottad ki… néhány ostoba véráruló, akik szembe mertek szállni veled, és szánalmas seregeddel!

Egyszerre mozdulunk. A Sötét Nagyúr felemeli a pálcáját, én megrántom a zsinórt, s a fiola tartalma a nyálamra szóródik.

A termet abban a pillanatban betölti a sötétség, s meglepett kiáltások harsannak. Voldemort felé lendítem a pálcámat, amit villámgyorsan kapok elő.

- Avada Kedavra! – kiáltom, és egy pillantással ellenőrzöm, telibe találta-e az átkom a Sötét Nagyurat.

Voldemort holtan hever a trónusán. Naginivel nem foglalkozom, az legyen a Rend vagy a minisztérium gondja. A kavarodást és a sötétséget kihasználva megragadom Piton és az ifjabb Malfoy karját, és hoppanálok velük.

Egyenesen a Roxfort kapujához. Piton tanárként szabadon jöhet-mehet, így nem lesz gond neki, hogy bejussunk. No meg amúgy is roxmortsi hétvége van. Mindketten támogatnak, szinte már visznek. A gyengélkedőn kötünk ki, ahol Madam Pomfrey utasításának ellenére mindketten maradnak. A javasasszony kezelésbe vesz. Először a vállamat teszi helyre, és meg kell mondanom, egyáltalán nem kellemes. Azután levetkőzöm, nem törődve azzal, hogy Piton és Malfoy is árgus szemmel figyelnek. A lehorzsolt, kék-zöld oldalam nem kihívás Madam Pomfrey számára. Mikor azonban kezem-lábam remegni kezd a kimerültségtől, ingerülten vonul félre, hogy összedobjon egy erősítő-főzetet.

- Mi a fene volt ez, Fitrah? – kérdezi Malfoy, de Piton is kíváncsian néz rám.

- Eera – javítom ki összekoccanó fogakkal. – Kérdezzétek a mi zseniális Dumbledore professzorunkat!

Ismerve Madam Pomfreyt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az erősítő-főzetet egy altató követi. Előszedem hát az alkaromra csatolt övről az akromantulamérget, de annyira remeg a kezem, hogy amikor megpróbálom kinyitni, mind a takaróra csöpög, fekete lyukat égetve bele. Körülnézek még a szíjon, de csak ezt az egy üvegcsét raktam el. Ledobom magamról a lyukas takarót, hogy a klubhelyiségbe induljak, de Malfoy finoman visszanyom az ágyra. Haragos pillantásom láttán elvigyorodik, és előhúzza a talárja zsebéből azt a fiolát, amit reggel hajítottam hozzá. Kihúzza a dugót, és óvatosan belecsorgatja a számba a mérget. Hálám jeléül megcsókolnám, de iszonyodva hátrébb húzódik. Igaza van, neki ártana a méreg. Közben a javasasszony is megérkezik a két pohárral, és amint ledöntöm mind a kettőt, megérkezik Dumbledore is.

Elégedetten figyeli, ahogy lassan megszűnik a reszketésem, majd kerít egy széket, és leül az ágyam mellé.

- Sikerült, Miss Eera? – teszi fel a kérdést, a legfontosabba.

- Igen.

Válaszom hallatán boldog mosoly terül el az arcán.

- Minek kellett sikerülnie, Albus? – firtatja most már Piton is a dolgot.

- Ha jól saccolom – pillant Dumbledore az aranyórájára -, ezekben a pillanatokban oszlik szét a sötétség a Malfoy kúriában, és a halálfalók most találják meg Voldemort Nagyúr holttestét.

Szinte hallom, ahogy a két férfi álla koppan a padlón, azután elalszom.

Éjszaka van, amikor felébredek. Nem őrzi senki az álmomat, feltűnés nélkül elhagyhatom a gyengélkedőt. A Mardekár klubhelyiségébe megyek. Összepakolom minden holmimat, és a ládát magam előtt lebegtetve az igazgatói iroda felé veszem az irányt. Felzörgetem Dumbledore-t, aki a jelek szerint várt rám.

- Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, váratlanul ér a látogatása, Miss Eera! – mosolyog.

- Csodálkoznék, ha meglepődött volna – válaszolom, mire még szélesebben mosolyog

- Miss Eera, örülök, hogy a segítségemre volt. Az egész világ hálával tartozik önnek.

- Kíméljen meg ettől, professzor! – hárítom el az ömlengést. – Tudja jól, hogy nem a varázslótársadalomért tettem.

- Mégis magának köszönhetjük, hogy végre vége van a harcnak

- Ugyan! – legyintek türelmetlenül. – Ezt bárki képes lett volna megtenni.

- Úgy gondolja? – vonja fel a szemöldökét. – Azt mondja, bárki, aki szembejön magával az utcán, képes dacolni Voldemorttal? Bárki legyűri az Imperius-átkot, és jobb okklumentor a Sötét Nagyúrnál? Hogy mindenki lát a sötétben? S végül, azt gondolja, hogy ha találomra kiválaszt egy embert, az hajlandó szembeszállni Voldemorttal, a saját élete árán is?

Némán mérlegelem az elhangzottakat.

- Igaza van – felelem végül. – De ettől még cseppet sem kedvelem magát.

Felnevet, annyira, hogy a félhold alakú lencsék alól kicsordul néhány csepp könny.

- Menjen, Miss Eera! – mondja végül, amikor lecsillapodik. – A kandallóját erre az egy alkalomra rákötöttük a Hop-hálózatra. Ha hazaért, senki sem fogja megtalálni, kipihenheti az elmúlt hónapok gyötrelmeit.

- Nagyon remélem, hogy ön is elfelejti a címemet – morgom. Belépek a kandallójába, magam mellé veszem a ládát, majd egy marék hop-port szórok a mágikus tűzbe, és elkiáltom magam:

- Haza!


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

Itthon vagyok.

De mit jelent ez? Itt van ez a ház, ahol már nyolc éve nem jártam. A bútorokat centi vastagon borítja a por, a pókok beszőtték az ablakokat. Hideg, üres ház. Sehol egy lélek. És hatalmas felfordulás mindenütt. Azóta senki sem járt itt.

Kirángatom a ládát a kandallóból, és elindulok, hogy újra felfedezzem a házat. Megkeresem a szobámat, ahol az egykor vakítóan fehér ágynemű szürke a portól. A mindenféle varázslényből álló játékgyűjteményem már nem is látszik, úgy ellepi a pókháló. Közelebb lépek, találomra a tenyerembe veszek egyet. Lesöpröm róla az egykor csillogó, ma már fénytelen, durva tapintású fonalakat.

- Szia, Kluraa – köszönök a nőstény kentaurt formázó figurának. Nem mozdul, még csak a szemét sem fordítja felém. Az évek során kiveszett belőle a mágia. – Hamarosan újra játszhatunk – ígérem neki, és könnyek kezdik csípni a szemem.

Átmegyek inkább a szomszéd szobába, ami a húgomé volt. Még csak öt éves volt, amikor… amikor jött Voldemort, és kiirtotta a családomat. Csupán én éltem túl, azóta sem sikerült rájönnöm, hogyan. Beljebb lépek, és leülök az aprócska ágyra. A dohos párna alá nyúlok, emlékszem, mindig rejtegetett ott Clara egy fényképet. Zanuval, a bátyámmal sokat csúfoltuk emiatt. Most mégis örülök, hogy nem hallgatott ránk, és továbbra is dugdosta a képet, ami alig egy héttel azelőtt készült, hogy ránk támadtak.

A családom már csak az emlékeimben, és ezen a fotón létezik. Apa, anya, Clara, én, Zanu, és Yulah, a nővérem, aki a legidősebb volt közülünk.

Nézem egykori önmagamat, és rádöbbenek, akkor voltam utoljára boldog, amikor ez a kép készült. Akkor nevettem utoljára szívből, akkor még azt hittem, hogy két év, és én is a Roxfortba járok majd, mint Zanu és Yulah. Étcsoki színű hajam a vállamig ért, anya folyton mindenféle színű pántlikákat font bele. Aznap éppen zöldet.

Visszadugom a képet a párna alá, azután Zanu birodalmába pislantok be. A falakról már lepergett a kviddicsválogatott posztere, a Kométája a sarokban porosodik. Apa mindig megvette neki a legjobb seprűt. Azt mondogatta, hogy a jövő reménysége nem gyakorolhat egy rozzant partvison.

Yulah szobájában kevesebb a por, és kínosan nagy a rend. Mindig is túlzottan vigyázott a tisztaságra, sikítófrászt kapott, ha meglátott a függönyön egy létszámon felüli ráncot, vagy egy ujjlenyomatot a ragyogóan tiszta bútorokon. Azt hiszem, anya a kedvéért ellátta a szobáját kosztaszító-bűbájjal.

Érezni vélem a parfümje illatát. Megkeresem az üveget, és beleszimatolok. Undorodva zárom vissza; az egykor finom, halovány illat ma már csak penetráns bűz. Mintha csak én lennék. Az ártatlan, vidám kislány, aki voltam, mára cédává, gyilkossá vált. Keserű gondolatok ezek egy tizenhét éves lány fejében, de sajnos ez a valóság. Annyi vért, mocskot, árulást láttam már kiskamaszként, hogy muszáj volt hamar felnőnöm, s ha életben akartam maradni, márpedig akartam, nekem is meg kellett mártóznom bennük.

És még Potter hiszi azt, hogy nehéz élete van! Igaz, az ő szüleit is megölte a Sötét Nagyúr, de ő legalább nem tudja, mit veszített valójában. Nem kellett végignéznie, hogyan gyilkolják meg a halálfalók a kishúgát, hogyan markolásszák a nővére idomait, hogyan fetrengenek a szülei a kíntól.

Neki nem kellett az utcán élnie, volt, aki befogadta, még ha nem is szívesen. Vannak barátai. És sosem engedtem közel magamhoz senkit, talán azt sem fogják észrevenni, ha egy boldog napon meghalok.

Ilyen gondolatok kavarognak bennem, ahogy visszasétálok a földszintre, hogy egy pillantást vessek a szüleim hálószobájára. A hirtelen ledobott takaró még most is a földön hever, a küszöbnél egy fél pár papucs árválkodik, talppal felfelé.

Nem bírom tovább. Az udvarra menekülök a múlt elől, és kisírom magamból az elmúlt évek összes fájdalmát, bánatát. Mire megnyugszom, felkel a nap, és aranyló fénybe burkol. Nem messze tőlem, egy mogyoróbokron feltrillázik egy kis zöld madárka. Hamarosan csatlakozik hozzá egy másik, kisebb, halványabb énekesmadár. Énekelnek egymásnak egy-egy strófát, majd elröppennek.

Én pedig rádöbbenek: soha többé nem akarok egyedül lenni. Szükségem van valakire, aki megakadályozza azt, hogy megkeseredett, bolond, vén banya legyek. Valakire, aki boldoggá tehet. És én is őt.

E gondolat nyomán egy arc férkőzik tudatom előterébe.

Hetekig tart, mire rendbe teszem a házat a padlástól a pincéig. Csak akkor használok mágiát, ha az elkerülhetetlen. A fáradságos munka végére ragyog minden, s berendezkedem az egyik vendégszobába. Átviszem a varázslény-figurákat, és rájuk olvasok egy varázsigét, amit egy régi könyvben találtam:

- Pupa excito!

A bábuk sorra megrázzák magukat, körülnéznek. Kluraa rám szegezi az íját.

- Ki vagy, idegen? – kérdezi.

- Kluraa, Fitrah vagyok! – sóhajtom.

- Hazudsz, idegen! Fitrah sokkal fiatalabb nálad! Mit tettél vele? – Még feszesebbre húzza az íját.

Elmosolyodom, ahogy a többi figura a kentaur mögé sereglik. Mindegyik fenyegetően méreget, s hogy eloszlassam a gyanakvásukat, felsorolom a nevüket. Xurtan, Fenna, Jida, Manku, és így tovább. Persze, ettől még bizalmatlanok maradnak, ezért Kluraa tovább faggatózik. Mivel minden kérdésére tudom a helyes választ, kénytelen elfogadni, hogy valóban én vagyok az egykori gazdájuk, a kislány, aki minden nap játszott velük, még kilenc évesen is.

Lassan telnek a napok, hetek, hónapok. Eleinte jól esik a magány, hogy nem zargat senki, nem akarnak behatolni az elmémbe, hogy senki nem vár tőlem semmit. De ahogy múlik az idő, egyre inkább szükségét érzem, hogy találjak valakit, aki szeret, akit szerethetek.

A napok egyre rövidebbek, az éjszakák megnyúlnak, s nekem a bábuimon és néhány könyvön kívül nincs társaságom.

Egy esős szombat délutánon felnézek a könyvből, amit olvasok, és kipillantok az ablakon. Csak egy villanás, a szívem mégis majd' kiugrik a helyéről. Elhajítom az olvasmányt, lerohanok a bejárati ajtóhoz, és feltépem.

- Draco!

Felkapja a fejét, s már nem érdekli, hogy mekkora pocsolyákba lép bele, csak rohan hozzám. Elészaladok, és a nyakába vetem magam. A lendülettől felborulunk, és elborít minket a sár. De ez a legkevésbé sem izgat minket, csak öleljük és csókoljuk egymást.

- Még egyszer nem engedem, hogy így eltűnj előlem! – fenyeget meg kedvesen, miközben már a ruháinkat szárítgatjuk. – Négy hónapon át kutattam utánad!

- Hogyan találtál ide?

- Megalázkodtam Dumbledore előtt. Könyörögtem, hogy árulja el, hol talállak.

- Szentimentális, vén bolond – sóhajtom boldogan, és Draco karjaiba bújok.

- Jut eszembe! – kapja fel a fejét. – Mióta szólítasz a keresztnevemen?

- Mióta rájöttem, hogy szeretlek – felelem halkan, hisz ezt még magamnak sem mertem igazán bevallani.

- Nem viccelsz velem, ugye? – mered rám, de boldog mosolya meghazudtolja a kételyeit. Megrázom a fejem, mire még jobban magához szorít, és a fülembe súgja a vallomás párját.

Órákon át beszélgetünk. Elmondom neki, mi történt a családommal, hogy évekig az utcán éltem a muglik világában. Elmondom, hogy hogyan talált rám Dumbledore tizenegy évesen, hogy felajánlotta a segítségét, amiből köszöntem, nem kértem. Elmesélem, hogyan akartam két évvel később kirabolni Lucius Malfoyt, hogy hosszadalmas bújócska és kisebb harc árán sikerült csak visszaszereznie a botját. Azt, hogy így kerültem a halálfalók közé.

- Hogy lehet, hogy még csak nem is sejtettük, hogy létezel? – hüledezik.

- Apád nagyon ügyes szervező – húzom el a számat. – Mindig gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy se te, se a felesége ne fogjon gyanút. Miután a Nagyúr karmai közé kerültem, az volt a legfőbb feladata, hogy engem minél több dologra, és minél alaposabban megtanítson.

- No és mi volt az a megjegyzés a Nagyúrtól? – villan meg haragosan a szeme.

- Amint elértem azt a kort, Malfoy bevezetett a szexualitásba. Sejtheted, hogy rettegtem… Egy tapasztalatlan lány és egy érett férfi…

- Mennyi idős voltál akkor? – sápad el. – Bántott téged? Kényszerített? Meg…

Közbevágok, mielőtt túlságosan feldühítené magát.

- Azt hiszem, tizenöt éves lehettem… Nem, nem bántott. Fizikailag nem. Viszont nagyon értette annak a módját, hogyan vegyen rá csupán szavakkal arra, amit akart. Eleinte féltem, aztán rájöttem, hogy nem olyan szörnyű, amit csinálunk. Később már élveztem, s lassan eljuttatott arra a szintre, hogy én követeljem. Hallottad Voldemortot: ügyes kis kurvát nevelt belőlem.

- Beleszerettél? – teszi fel nagy nehezen a kérdést. Látom rajta, hogy nehezére esett, látom, hogy nagyon kíváncsi a válaszra, és azt is, hogy nagyon fájna neki, ha így lett volna.

- Nem. Ez csak a testiségről szólt. Egyfajta függőség volt ez, semmi több.

Azután folytatom a mesélést. Egy kis idő után félbeszakít.

- Voltaképpen kinek az embere voltál?

- Ha jól belegondolok, akkor senkié. Voldemort és az apád vártak, követeltek tőlem valamit, Dumbledore pedig megkért, hogy segítsek neki, ha tehetem. A döntés az enyém volt. És én úgy határoztam, hogy pusztuljon Voldemort. De ezt bizonyára elmesélte, amikor a gyengélkedőn aludtam. Van még kérdés?

- Egyelőre nincs. Vagyis… - habozik -, lenne egy, de az még várhat – mosolyodik el, miközben kibontakozom az ölelésből.

- Hova mész? – tart vissza a kezemnél fogva.

- Megyek, és ma este is kiürítek egy apró kis fiolát, mint már tizenkét éve minden este – sóhajtok.

- Várj! Hoztam neked valamit – áll fel, és a talárjáért nyúl. Kíváncsian nézem, ahogy előhúz egy kisebb, és egy nagyobb üveget.

- Mi ez?

- Két hónapig dolgoztunk rajta Pitonnal – mutatja fel a nagyobbik palackot. - Két héten át kell fogyasztanod a méreg helyett, és utána elméletileg megszabadulsz a függőségtől.

- Elméletileg? – vonom fel a szemöldökömet gyanakvóan.

- Bocs, de épp nem volt senki a közelben, akin kipróbálhattuk volna – vigyorodik el.

- És a másik üveg? Abban mi van?

- Meglepetés! – nevet rám, és nem árulja el.

Évekkel később jövök csak rá, mire szolgált az a bájital. Addigra sikerült leszoktatni a szervezetemet az akromantula-méregről. Összeházasodtunk, s szép csendesen éldegéltünk a házamban.

Most pedig a wc felett görnyedek, és éppen megszabadulok a nemrég elfogyasztott reggelimtől. Draco nincs itthon, így feltűnés nélkül elmehetek itthonról.

Este, mikor a nappaliba hoppanál, én már a kanapén ülök, és türelmetlenül várom.

- Draco Malfoy! – köszöntöm csók helyett. – Készülj fel a legrosszabbra! – figyelmeztetem.

- Mert? – vonja fel a szemöldökét. Hiába, amikor fáradt, valahogy nincs humoránál.

- Mert a jelek szerint működik a titokzatos kis bájitalotok, már ha az volt a célja, hogy ne haljon ki a Malfoy család!


End file.
